Australian Christmas Greetings
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Advent Calendar: Nicole Wallace, a blizzard and the four lead detectives of MCS... what else can go wrong? BA, MC
1. Santa is dead

**Australian Christmas Greeting**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: Before I joined FFN I had the idea to write an _Advent Calendar_ and started to write _Santa Incident_, my first fanfic ever. But it didn't work out as I planned and when I finally joined in December it was way too late. Now it's December again and I did not only rewrite the SVU Advent story, but also wrote a new one for CI!

As it is the nature of an Advent Calendar, a new chapter will come up each day. Please have fun and let me know what you think, okay. ;) Many thanks to my beta-reader who helped me so much. This story is for _Bammi1 _and _Infinity Star_ as well as for _Blucougar57_, _The __Confused One_, _Obsessedwithstabler_, _MaryT_, _Iluvstabler_, all my reviewers and all the fans out there who read and share here on FFN.

**1**

**Santa is dead**

Alex Eames stood in the narrow alley between dumpsters and large cardboard boxes. At her feet lay the corpse of the day, a man in his thirties, even as the long white beard that hung lopsidedly under his chin suggested another age.

_Well, for a Santa it's quite natural to wear a white beard,_ Alex thought.

He still wore his red suit, including the heavy fur lined boots and the corresponding hat. It was not one of the cheap costumes you could get everywhere but a thick velvet coat and trousers in a bright fiery red. Not even the fur on the rim looked as if it was synthetic. Alex could not tell for sure, but for all she knew it seemed to be real fur. The forensics would find it out for her.

The robe was not disheveled as if he had been fighting but the man also did not appear as if he died a peaceful death, as evidenced by the location, too. His features were distorted and he lay in a somewhat cramped position. Obviously he had been in a lot of pain.

Cause of death was not as obvious. There were no visible injuries, no strangulation marks, no blood. Still something had killed him.

"How do we know that he didn't have a heart attack?" Alex asked M. E. Rodgers.

"For sure? I can only tell that for sure after the autopsy."

"Is there any hint of third party fault?" Alex remained skeptical. "He could have had a stroke, tottered over here and broke down next to the dumpster. It doesn't look as if he fought for his life."

"As he is a VIP you'll have the honor to find his killer," Rodgers assumed.

"Yeah…" Alex looked back down at him, trying to find any sign of struggle except his painful distorted features. "Just wonder what the son of Eugene Tolliver was doing here in the middle of the night in a Santa suit."

"Well," Rodgers sighed, "that's your job to find out."

"Yeah, it is," Alex mumbled.

It was not long after two in the Saturday morning and she was tired. To be honest she was not very interested to work this case. During the last days she really had felt the absence of her partner, but she knew that she had to grant him the time. The death of his mother struck him hard and Alex had tried to keep in touch with Bobby, but he refused to talk with her. All she could do was to offer him an open ear and wait until he was ready to share his thoughts with her.

Right now she could do with some of his input. Maybe Bobby, with his unique way to look at crime scenes, would pick something up that she missed so far.

"When can you tell for sure?" Alex asked.

"If he was murdered? After autopsy, Alex. I already told you. But my guess is that he was poisoned. Either that or maybe an anaphylactic shock."

"An allergic reaction?" Alex mused. "That would be natural death."

"Only if he wasn't exposed to the allergen by his killer."

Alex rolled her eyes at the medical examiner. Now she really could do with her partner. An encouraging smile, a cup of coffee that miraculously appeared in his hand to give it to her, maybe a snack at their favorite diner… But what she missed most was the talk. With Bobby she could talk about all the world and his brother. Even the most ridiculous speculations finally led them to the right conclusion.

"Okay, Eames," Captain Ross, who just arrived at the crime scene, interrupted her thinking. "What do we have?"

"Nothing special yet," she answered. "Rodgers can't tell for sure if he was murdered or not until after the autopsy. We'll have to wait until then."

"That's not exactly what I'd like to tell his father."

"It's all we know so far, sir. We shouldn't just assume that he was killed only because he has a famous father."

"Well, Eames, ambassador Tolliver is not just famous. He's the British ambassador to the U.S. His son's killing deserves our full attention."

"If he was murdered, that's exactly what he'll get," Eames confirmed.

Damn! She really was tired. Tired not only because it was in the middle of the night, but also tired of her working alone. Of course she granted Bobby his grievance time. She knew how important this time off was as she had experienced that, too.

But as much as she appreciated Mike Logan's banter, it could not console her with the absence of her partner. She felt robbed of her second half. Another sigh escaped her.

_Okay. Let's talk with the guy who found him,_ she thought and turned to go to the patrol car where he was waiting.

tbc…


	2. All I want for Christmas is you

**Advents Calendar**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :D Have a great first Advent. :)

**2**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

Actually Alex could not say that she was in the mood for Christmas.

She was sitting on the sofa at her parent's house, the gossip of her aunts in her ear and nodding from time to time, but never really realizing what they were talking about. Her sister and sister-in-law joined in the twitter and they all were worse than a flock of geese.

Alex's brother's birthday fell on the first Advent this year and so they all joined at home to celebrate both occasions.

The problem was that Alex did not want to party. She felt anything but up for a party.

"Alexandra," an annoyed voice reached her mind. It became even more insistent, "Alexandra!"

"Yes, aunt Josephine?" she finally replied.

"It's not polite to just sit and stare while we're talking. Nobody will be fooled by your occasional nods," she nipped any excuse in the bud. "You're brooding about something. What's up, honey?"

_None of your business,_ Alex thought.

"You know," aunt Penelope scolded. "You'd be much happier if you didn't have to be here on you own."

_Oh no, not this subject again!_ Inwardly Alex was rolling her eyes. She knew exactly what was about to come.

"Oh, I remember as if it was yesterday when you were elected Prom Queen," aunt Josephine slobbered over her memories. "You were such a pretty thing back then."

_So what am I today?_

"Yeah, we all thought that you'd get married soon and get a house full of children. What lovely children they would have been."

_Remember that I gave birth to a child? Ask Fiona!_

"But instead you ran off to be a cop like your father!" aunt Penelope wailed. "How could you do that? Such a pretty thing and such an ugly profession."

_Your luck that your dear brother can't hear you from over in the dining room. He'd be pissed, and rightly so._

"And then you had to marry this _cop_," aunt Josephine said snappishly. "Joe was the wrong choice, honey. See what happened! Got himself shot! And you couldn't even have a family."

Alex looked at her sister and Fiona looked at her. Then both their gazes were drawn out of the window into the garden, where Neal was playing together with his cousins and the two dogs.

_He's tall for his age,_ Alex thought and smiled lovingly when her nephew ran after the Frisbee they were playing with. Rex caught it first and the boys were chasing the dog. Alex and Fiona chuckled.

"Oh, the dangers you're exposing yourself to," aunt Penelope whined. "You could be shot every second, stabbed or beaten to death." She was almost in tears now. "Kidnapped! You could be dead, Alexandra. If nothing else could convince you it should be that."

"Penelope is right," aunt Josephine frayed. "You should quit and find yourself another job and a decent husband. We want to see you happy, Alexandra. We want to see you with children of your own."

When Josephine reached out to caress her cheek Alex flinched back. That was too much.

"I am perfectly happy where I am and with what I am doing," she replied, doing her best to hide her anger. "It's an important job and I'm proud to be a cop."

"After all, she's no ordinary cop," Lorraine, her sister-in-law threw in. "She's a detective with the Major Case Squad."

_Thanks for trying to help, but I guess this only makes it worse._

"And this so called high profile squad gets her into high profile trouble," aunt Penelope ranted. "You ever heard of a kidnapped cop before?"

"No," aunt Josephine backed her up.

Alex tried not to listen to them. Why could they not just shut up? It was her choice! And she was happy with being at Major Case.

"That's all _his_ fault," aunt Penelope said.

That made Alex listen attentively. _She won't talk about Bobby, will she?_

"This insensitive bloke is who gets her into trouble. He should look out for Alexandra, but instead he lets her get kidnapped." Aunt Josephine obviously planned to talk herself into trouble.

"You're right. Where was he to prevent it? He almost got her killed!" aunt Penelope supported her.

"God beware that she ever loses her heart to another of those stupid cops."

"_She_ is sitting right next to you," Alex exploded, shooting up from her perch. "And _she_ doesn't like how you're talking about her partner!" Her eyes spread fire and her voice was full of venom. "Bobby's the most wonderful man she's ever met and she's proud to call him her partner and friend. He's her best friend. How dare you insult her friends?"

She glowered at her aunts in turn, her cheeks reddening with fury.

"So, are you finished? Let me tell you something. Nothing what Bobby did led to this woman kidnapping me. It was her choice and her alone. It's part of my job. I love my job. Nothing what you're saying can convince me otherwise. You're pathetic. You're pathetic old witches who have nothing else to do than to gossip about your family and friends. I wonder how you can stand yourselves."

Alex pivoted on her heels and stormed out into the kitchen. She was close to tears. Her heart ached and she held on to the kitchen counter, because her vision blurred.

_How can those bitches insult Bobby? He's the best friend I ever had, except Joe maybe. Oh, Joe, I miss you so much._

The memory of her dead husband threatened to overwhelm her. Naturally this was the time of the year she thought more often of him.

_Why didn't I stay at home?,_ she wondered. _I knew that something like that would happen… happens every time I meet the old girls._

The radio was on and a soft instrumental Christmas tune sounded out of the speakers. It could just gradually calm Alex down. Then there was a short commercial and another song started. Mariah's dolce voice made her even more sad at once.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Alex grinned sourly. _If these old bitches would know what I really want,_ she thought. _They would have a heart attack. No, Penelope would have a heart attack, Josephine would have a stroke._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, __and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Even as the song became more upbeat and happy now the lyrics still made her sad. Yeah, her aunts would really have a problem with what she saw instead of the presents underneath the Christmas tree. She would not need to hang her stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus would make her happy just with one thing on Christmas day.

And this one thing could not just be wrapped up and placed under the tree. This one thing had dark brown, salt and pepper curls and the most boyish smile she had ever seen. It had dark chocolate eyes. It was tall and handsome.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh_

Never before had she realized that this was true. Never before she had dared to admit to herself that these feelings were inside of her. Never before had she thought of her partner and best friend, Robert _Bobby_ O. Goren, as the man she truly loved with all of her heart.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, __and I_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Where can I find a mistletoe?_

Alex remembered the one out in the hall, but as Bobby had refused to accompany her to her parents' combined Advents and birthday dinner, she would not have any opportunity to meet him underneath the small bundle of green leaves and white shimmering berries.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay up late_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

'_Cuz I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby_

How she wished that he would be here with her. He would hold on to her so tight and protect her from all evil, even her old aunts.

_Since when do I need protection?_ Alex was surprised by herself. _Was it the kidnapping? Has it changed me? What about the rest of the year? It was a hard year…_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

Children's laughter. That caused a chill running down her spine. Out of the kitchen window she could also look out into the garden. Neal was still playing with his cousins.

A pang of regret pierced Alex's heart. Sometimes she wished she would not have given him to her sister. But she knew how happy Fiona, Collin and Neal were and blinked the pain away when she shook her head.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

_Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

And I thought that I would see you standing right outside my door today, Bobby. Well, for you it's quite easier to avoid my aunts.

She knew that he liked her parents, and they liked him, but not all of the others liked him as well. His oddities deterred them.

_Stupid!_

_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby_

Slowly the music faded into a commercial break.

Alex blinked back her tears. There was no way Santa Claus would grant her this Christmas wish. Bobby was still mourning the death of his mother and retreated more than ever before. Alex worried. For the time being, her partner was quite vulnerable.

Whistling a Christmas song, Alex's brother strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Alex," he cheered. "Why don't you come over? Don't stand here all alone while everyone's having fun!"

She smiled up at him, replying, "I'll be right there."

For another moment she watched the playing children, then she took a deep breath, sighed and went back into the lion's den.

tbc…


	3. Even Santa Claus gets the blues

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Obviously you _liked_ Alex's aunts. :D Hmmm… the hugging will have to wait. Let's have some _fun_ with our Bobby first… :) mwahahahaha!

**3**

**Even Santa Claus gets the blues**

Something was wrong.

Something _had_ to be wrong.

Something _really_ had to be wrong… when he was sitting home alone on first Advent with a whisky bottle as sole company.

Especially as he did not have to be alone. Alex had asked him to accompany her to her parents, but he did not feel like going with her.

_John and Allison are decent people. I like them…_

He stared into his drink, uncertain if he still wanted to drink or not.

This year would be the first time he would spend Christmas without his mother. He would not drive out to Carmel Ridge to visit her. He would not take her out for dinner. He would not sit with her and listen to her telling family stories and praising his brother Frank.

He would drive out to the cemetery and stand by her grave.

A solitary tear fought its way out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. It fell into the glass and the rippling of the gold-brown liquid reminded him of the whiskey in it.

He downed it.

From the radio the gloomy voice of Marty Stuart waved through his living room.

_I lost my favorite reindeer in a hurricane_

_Got soaking wet on a count of rain_

_Counting my troubles by threes and by two_

_Even Santa Claus gets the blues_

He felt with him. Bobby Goren also had the blues. He had it badly. Taking another sip of the burning gold-brown liquid he continued listening to the song.

_What I wouldn't give for just one silent night_

_Just me and Mama Claus by the warm fire light_

_But the Christmas time is coming with so much to do_

_Even Santa Claus gets the blues_

This feeling was familiar, too. Bobby leaned back in the cushions. His job was demanding and took most of his time. It was not that he would mind. The more work he had the less he could brood. And he was not sleeping a lot anyway. Still, he felt exhausted and a bit more spare time would probably help.

_Well, I know every single chimney like the back of my hand_

_People leave me milk and cookies I just think that's grand_

_As the story goes I'm a dearly loved man_

_But the reason for the season some folks just don't understand_

Bobby was just like Santa Claus. He knew his job back to front. So he and his partner always got the cream of the cases, the most difficult and most complicated ones. Yeah, Bobby was dearly loved, too. Everyone loved that he could crack the cases no one else wanted.

Only problem was that most folks just did not understand what made him as good in his job as he was. Eames understood and, on some level, Deakins understood, too. But the brass clearly did not understand and Ross even less. Often Deakins had needed to smooth out the waves Bobby stirred up, now Eames had to bear the brunt.

_So it's back to the workshop to make more toys_

_Can't wait to give them to all the girls and boys_

_I'm hooking up my sleigh go ahead and spread the news_

_Well, sometimes even Santa Claus gets the blues_

_He knows every single chimney like the back of his hand_

_People leave him milk and cookies and he just thinks that's grand_

_As the story goes he's a dearly loved man_

_But the reason for the season some folks just don't understand_

_So it's back to the workshop gotta make some more toys_

_Can't wait to give them to all my girls and boys_

_I'm hooking up my sleigh go ahead and spread the news_

_Well, sometimes (sometimes) yeah sometimes (sometimes) even Santa Claus gets the blues_

His grievance leave was almost over and he had to be back at work soon. But for the first time he did not feel like working. He did not feel like doing anything.

Yes, he had the blues, he had it badly.

One more scotch warmed his stomach but did not ease his pain. Maybe a few more would be enough to bring him back into oblivion.

His gaze fell on the card he received just yesterday. The white envelope with the black frame it came into already told him that it was one more condolence card. So he opened it with a sigh. And when he read it, he felt even more miserable.

_Dear, Bobby._

_I'm sorry for your loss. It's always hard when we lose someone we truly love. I had to make this experience with my daughter who was ripped from me by the ocean._

_I would love to make it all more bearable for you. Maybe I can divert your thoughts a bit._

_Yours faithfully_

_Nicole_

So Nicole Wallace was back again and it was only a matter of time until she would start to play one more perverted game with him.

He dreaded this confrontation because he knew that he might not be a match for her this time.

He felt like crap.

Yeah, Bobby Goren definitely had the blues.

tbc…


	4. Give me your love for Christmas

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

**4**

**Give me your love for Christmas**

In the meantime the former half of the second pair of lead detectives of Major Case Squad was working in the kitchen. Carolyn Barek picked a few leaves from the basil on the windowsill to chop and add them to the sauce she was cooking.

She had planned to make herself something special. In her opinion an Advent Sunday was a good reason to spoil herself a bit. But still it did not make her feel good.

It would be a lonely meal. With no family left in America to spend the holidays with she sometimes wished to be on duty instead of sitting at home, wondering if she would remain alone forever. There were some relatives back in Europe, but she never heard more than maybe once a year from them since her parents died, and as she hardly knew them she did not write to them either.

_So will I remain alone?_

For her it was a horrible idea to grow old alone. Once she thought she had found love, but then she got the offer to join the Marshal Service and their paths separated.

_I wonder what he's doing. If he's on duty right now? Or is he sitting at home? Or at a bar, ordering shots in a row?_

A sigh escaped her. There was no way to know what her former partner was doing right now except for one… and she sure as hell would not call his cell phone.

Stirring the sauce she stared into the pots. She had lost her appetite. So she turned off the stove and strolled over to the living room where she had an open bottle of red wine and her glass. Carolyn sat down on the sofa. Soft music was running on the radio. Now another Christmas carol started, and she recognized the singer as Johnny Mathis.

_Give me your love for Christmas wrapped in a kiss or two _

_Sealed with a smile that tells me that I'll spend every Christmas with you_

_No other gift is needed to fill my heart with cheer_

_Give me your love for Christmas and I'll have a Happy New Year_

It made her soul ache. This song reminded her of the missed chance that could have been wonderful and special.

_Why didn't we stay in contact? I would have loved that. I would have loved it even more if we were in closer contact than before._

Another sigh made the wine in her glass ripple. The last notes faded and she took the remote to turn off the radio, too. Music was also an idea that made her stomach churn ruthlessly.

Her gaze fell on the phone. She thought about calling him, but then she thought better of it.

_Don't be stupid. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you, or he would've called._ On her last day with Major Case Squad they had dinner together… at the diner they usually went to. They talked about staying in touch, but her first weeks on the new job had been stressful. Once she had a call on her answering machine, but never found a calm moment to call back.

And so they had never spoken with each other after her parting from Major Case.

_I could just go to bed, _she thought bitterly. _If I'm sleeping, maybe it won't hurt as bad_.

Remembering the glass in her hand she gulped down the remaining wine in it. Then she got up and vanished in the bathroom.

xxx

Not that far away in another apartment in Manhattan someone else was spending his free day alone. Mike Logan was not willing to leave his apartment.

The other night he went out drinking alone. He had wanted to go out with his new partner, Nola Falacci, who was replacing Wheeler for a while, because it seemed as if Wheeler's new assignment would probably become a permanent one. So Mike decided to try and get to know Nola a bit better… but all he could find out was that she did not only take the homicide investigator's master class but also a course in forensic psychology at Quantico and that she had family, a husband and three kids. That's why she turned down Mike's invitation for drinks last night.

Working with Falacci was demanding. The best example so far was the day they stood in Ross' office and he was the one finding an excuse to get them out of there. It made her furious. When he started to laugh, she stared at him in confusion, a smile forcing its way out. When she had asked why he was laughing, he had just admitted that he was not exactly used to being the voice of reason.

_The voice of reason_.

Mike remembered a time when there had been a warm and soft voice that had kept him in line. He could not understand it.

_Why haven't I called her again? Dammit! It's been how long now? More than a year! And we talked how often? Not once!_

Mike stared into his beer bottle before he took another gulp.

_I miss her,_ he thought. _It wasn't just that we worked so great together, we had a… connection. If she had stayed, we might've gotten into trouble because of regulations. But would that have been so bad?_

Scratching his head, he continued to contemplate his former partner while old Johnny Mathis song played on the radio.

_Give me your love for christmas wrapped in a kiss or two _

_Sealed with a smile that tells me that I'll spend every Christmas with you_

_No other gift is needed to fill my heart with cheer_

_Give me your love for Christmas and I'll have a Happy New Year_

After she left Major Case to join the Marshal Service he had called her, but could not get her on the phone because she was always working. She did not even call him back. So he figured that she did not want to have anything to do with him anymore.

_Barek. Carolyn. Hmmm… I like the sound of her name. Carolyn Barek._ He smiled. _I should've just asked her out, but something wouldn't let me._

Bringing the bottle to his lips again, he realized that it was empty. He did not want to get up and get another. All he wanted was to sit there and get drunk, because maybe it would dull the pain. The pain of thinking of all the missed chances, and what might have been.

_I could call her,_ Mike thought. _But it's Sunday, the first of December… so she'll have better things to do than to listen to her drunk partner's ramblings_. He winced. _Stop it Logan! She's not even your partner anymore! She chose another job and left you to deal with miss kiddy-cop Wheeler._

Snorting he tried to push the thought away. Wheeler was not that bad. Okay, she was young and so different to Caro… A sigh escaped him.

Finally he did not call but sat on the sofa instead, staring holes into the ceiling, trying not to think of Carolyn and that it was way too late to try to reach her again more than one year after their last talk.

tbc…


	5. Jingle Bells

**Advents Calendar**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) I really appreciate your opinions. :) LOL Soon our detectives won't have time to be depressed anymore. There are twenty more chapters to come until Christmas so don't let us waste time here. :D Enjoy the fifth!

**5**

**Jingle Bells**

Whistling good-temperedly a simple melody, she wrapped gift wrap paper around a small case and secured it with adhesive tape. An odd smile tucked at the corners of her mouth when she fastened a bow to the package.

_He'll like it,_ she thought. _I'm sure that Bobby will like it. He always likes my surprises._

On the table she was working at stood a pair of quite large boots. One boot was already stuffed with nuts and other treats.

In the other boot she also put nuts and chocolate to fill the foot before she added the parcel she just had prepared.

While she was working she listened to the radio. There was _Jingle Bells_ running right now and that woke memories. One stood out clearly and she reached out for the radio to turn it off. Still the song echoing in her ear, she started to sing it, but with other lyrics,

_Dashing through the bush,_

_in a rusty Holden Ute,_

_Kicking up the dust,_

_esky in the boot,_

_Kelpie by my side,_

_singing Christmas songs,_

_It's Summer time and I am in_

_my singlet, shorts and thongs_

_Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,_

_Christmas in Australia on a scorching summers day, Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut !,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute._

She had a good singing voice. Once she used it to sing her daughter to sleep. That had been back in Australia, before she was robbed of the little girl by the ocean.

This memory triggered a single tear that never made it out of her eye.

Wiping it away, she chased the memory away, too. She took a deep breath and continued to pack the boot, singing the next verse,

_Engine's getting hot;_

_we dodge the kangaroos,_

_The swaggie climbs aboard,_

_he is welcome too._

_All the family's there,_

_sitting by the pool,_

_Christmas Day the Aussie way,_

_by the barbecue._

_Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,_

_Christmas in Australia on a scorching summers day, Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut!,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute._

_Come the afternoon,_

_Grandpa has a doze,_

_The kids and Uncle Bruce,_

_are swimming in their clothes._

_The time comes 'round to go,_

_we take the family snap,_

_Pack the car and all shoot through,_

_before the washing up._

_Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,_

_Christmas in Australia on a scorching summers day, Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut!,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute_

She finished packing the boots and stuffed rabbit fur in the opening to protect the presents. Then she got ready to deliver them.

_He'll like the game I prepared for his return, I just need to invite the other player. Or should I call her the stake?_ Another smile passed her features.

_Okay, I'm ready. Let the game begin!_

tbc…


	6. St Nick's Day Surprise

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. :) If you want to know more about the tradition of St. Nick's Day go to http://en. Nick's Day surprise

This morning Bobby Goren did not get up easily. It was his first day back on the job and he found that he could not muster the required energy. The only good aspect was that he would meet his partner again. But except for that he was not very enthusiastic.

Rather wearily he shaved and went through the rest of his morning routine. Still, he thought of getting Alex's favorite coffee on his way to the office. But the moment he opened the door and wanted to leave his apartment he stopped short.

On the threshold stood a pair of extra large boots with very long bootlegs.

Frowning Bobby picked up the card that was attached.

_Dear Bobby_

_I wish you a Happy St. Nick's Day and hope that you'll like the game I set up for you. __Please open your presents. There's nothing dangerous in them. See you soon._

_Nicole_

"I can do without that!" he huffed in frustration. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Grumbling he grabbed the boots to carry them inside. There he put them on the kitchen counter to unpack them.

He did that rather unwillingly, but whatever game she had thought up for him… the clues would be in the gifts.

So he removed the rabbit fur and got out the stuffing of the first boot, which were lots of peanuts, pecans, walnuts, tangerines and small chocolate balls. He snorted. That actually was true to what usually was put in St. Nick's boots. These were his first, but Lewis had shared his with him each year. Something his own brother Frank never had done.

Absentmindedly Bobby peeled a tangerine… from his own fruit basket. The pulp was juicy and sweet. Still his eyes rested on the second boot. The real surprise had to be in there.

xxx

Unusually late Bobby entered the squad room more than two hours later loaded with his leather binder, two bags and two thermo mugs of Starbucks coffee. Surprised he took in the deserted desk opposite his own. He would have thought that his partner would have arrived earlier than him after he got delayed by Nicole's surprise.

"Hey, Goren," Logan growled good-naturedly. "Good to see you're back."

"What, Logan?" he teased back. "You missed me?"

"Nah! We're just fed up with catching your work load."

A low chuckle escaped Bobby.

"Good to see you, too, Logan. You must be Detective Falacci," he turned to the younger woman at Wheeler's desk. "Welcome to Major Case."

"Thank you." Her smile was open and sincere.

Yet, she was not sure how to take the offered hand because her colleague still was balancing the bags and the coffee mugs. In a matter of seconds she decided that she should grab it strongly. So she did that and shook it a bit harder than what he returned. Then he put down the mugs and the bag with scones next to his binder. The bigger bag he placed on the floor.

"You're late," Logan stated.

"I had to handle an unexpected visit," he replied mysteriously. "Where's Eames?"

"Not in yet."

Now Bobby frowned at Mike. "What do you mean, not in yet?"

"She's not here. Didn't arrive before you. Not present." Logan grinned. "Guess she overslept."

_Overslept?_ Bobby was not prepared to believe that. _Okay, my return won't be _the_ greatest deal for her, but still I would have thought that she'll be glad to have me back. Even if it's only because she doesn't have to do all the paperwork by herself._

"Goren!" he heard Ross' voice from the captain's open office' door. "Can I have a word with you?"

_Not a single minute back and I've already pissed him off?_ Bobby looked at Mike questioningly. _What can I possibly have done?_

Mike shrugged. He had no idea. So Bobby strolled over to his captain and waited for him to settle down again before he took the chair in front of his desk.

"As your partner's not here yet, I wanted to fill you in with the newest information on your current case," Ross said.

_His way to welcome me back?_ Bobby chuckled inwardly and relaxed a bit.

"You're investigating the murder of Joshua Tolliver, the son of Eugene Tolliver…"

"Ambassador of Great Britain to the U.S. So we got this case?" Bobby interrupted him, but fell silent as he caught Ross' glance over the rims of his glasses.

"Exactly," Ross confirmed and looked back down at the file. "We just got the autopsy report including the tox-screening from Rodgers where she's stating that he was poisoned."

"With?"

"With the toxic alkaloids of the South American poison dart…"

"Frogs," Bobby mumbled. _Oh, no!_

"Detective?" Ross did not miss the frown that flitted over Bobby's face.

"Nicole."

"Excuse me?" The new captain did not know what to make of Bobby's crumbling features. All he knew was that the detective was about to switch into thinking mode and he, for his part, did not know how to lure him out of that again. Now Bobby started to pace and that, as much as Ross knew, was an alarming sign.

"Who is Nicole?" the captain demanded to know. "And why do you think without even looking at the reports that she might be responsible for Tolliver's death?"

Bobby's stare gave him the impression he had just asked the dumbest question possible.

"The poison," Bobby explained, reminding himself with an effort that Ross could not know about her. "Poison's her favorite weapon."

"Still she may not be responsible for this murder. And who exactly is _Nicole_?"

"Not necessarily," Bobby agreed. "But Nicole Wallace is an old acquaintance and as I got a personal message from her this morning I'd say that the chances are good that she has her fingers in the pie."

Ross eyed him skeptically.

"Please explain yourself, detective," he ordered. There was a spark of recognition of the name, but right then he could not place the name. Bobby's gaze went out to his desk where he had placed the bag he had brought with himself.

"You might want to accompany me," he said and left the office without waiting for his commanding officer to follow. Soon his new boss would find out what kind of criminal Nicole Wallace was.

tbc…


	7. Let the game begin

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

**7**

**Let the game begin**

"Something wrong?" Mike asked when Bobby returned. His colleague's worried expression alarmed him.

"Nicole," Bobby simply said.

Surprised Ross noticed that Mike seemed to know exactly who and what Bobby was talking about, when he replied,

"My dream girl's back? Maybe I'll get to know her this time."

The broad yet bitter grin Mike and Bobby exchanged made Ross uneasy, but he decided not to ask right away. And then he remembered. He read about that woman in Bobby's personal record. She had tried to set him up with the murder of Dan Croyden. And, in the last year Ross also had learned some things and one was to give Bobby some space, especially if Alex was not around.

"Be careful what you're wishing for," Bobby said. "She's not to be underestimated. She already has killed just for fun or to prove a point."

"Yeah, as I said back then, beauty, brains and a complete psycho."

Now Ross really was curious to learn more about Nicole Wallace.

"Okay…" Bobby muttered, more to himself than to the others, rummaging in the cotton bag he had brought. "Where is it?"

From the depths of the bag he got out a jar and held it up for Mike and Ross to see.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

Inside of the glass was a rubber animal, sitting in an artificial bromeliad. It was a brightly colored frog, black in the ground color and with dots and blots of different shades of blue and yellow.

"That's a model of a poison dart frog," Bobby declared grumpily. "So, what do you think?"

"You got that from Wallace?" Mike was stunned.

"Yep. In a St. Nick's boot."

Mike raised his eyebrows at him, grinning lopsidedly. "She's sending you gifts?"

"Yes, she does. And I have a feeling that this one won't be the last." Bobby got out another item. "And the moment she wants to talk with me personally, can't be too far away."

"Goren, I don't think that you should link the recent events to Miss Wallace," Ross tried to stop him. "That she tried to play you during earlier investigations is no reason to assume…"

"That she's going to try and play me again," Bobby finished the sentence. "But this card is."

And with that he fished the condolence card he received out of his jacket pocket. Ross took it and read the short lines. _Dear, Bobby._ _I'm sorry for your loss. It's always hard when we lose someone we truly love. I had this experience with my daughter who was ripped from me by the ocean._ _I would love to make it all more bearable for you. Maybe I can divert your thoughts a bit._ _Yours faithfully,_ _Nicole._ Ross frowned.

"Don't tell me that she murdered Tolliver just to get you on the case, detective!"

"I wouldn't exclude it... and maybe that's the only reason she did it."

He answered the question, but his attention was drawn to the empty chair on the desk opposite his own. _A game to distract me from my loss…_ A shiver ran down his back and he reached for his phone to call Alex. Several times he let it ring, but she did not answer. Then he tried her cell phone. _No. No! If you've done what I think you've done you stepped far over the line, Nicole!_

"What's that?" Ross wanted to know, gesturing at what Bobby held in hand.

"A key," he replied, opening the small case. "For a locker or something. That also was in the boot I got. Along with that."

What he pulled out of the bag now was a picture of himself, taken right after the funeral of his mother. He stood beside the grave, alone, head bowed. Bobby could not look at it. At once it tore open the fresh wound of her parting.

"So, do you have any idea of what Wallace wants to tell you with these clues?"

"Not yet," Bobby admitted. His voice was slightly shaking as the foreboding slowly settled in his mind. Once again he had to look at Alex's still empty place.

"Goren?" a uniformed officer entering the bullpen asked. When Bobby looked around at him he approached him to give him an envelope. "This was handed in for you."

"Thank you."

Only reluctantly Bobby took the envelope. He only opened it when the other cop had left again. When he turned it something slid into his open palm. It was a dark leather pad and when he flipped it his whole world turned upside down.

In his hand lay the gold detective's shield of his partner, Alex Eames.

_Shit!_ Ross thought. _That will tear him apart again!_

tbc…


	8. Missing

**Advents Calendar**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

**8**

**Missing**

A part of captain Ross still wondered if the relationship of his two lead detectives really was the innocent one they wanted to make him believe. Now he sat in the backseat of Bobby's car and realized why Alex was driving most of the time. Wherever they went... she wanted to arrive.

He saw how Mike pressed into the passenger's seat, clinging to the door handle as Bobby chased the SUV in breakneck speed down the road which in addition was bit by bit covered with fresh snow. Ross remembered the first time he went to Alex Eames' home. Back then he went with a patrol car. Today he should have done that, too.

By the time the SUV finally skidded to a halt in front of the house in Rockaway Ross had decided to never go by car with Bobby again. Not if Bobby was driving. Before he could even think of getting out, Bobby and Mike jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs.

"Alex!" Bobby yelled as he stepped through the front door. "Alex!? You here?"

But no one answered him. The house was deadly silent and chills ran down Bobby's spine. On the coffee table stood two used wine glasses next to the corresponding bottle. It was still half-full.

_So you had a visitor_, Bobby thought. He felt a bit odd standing in her living room with his drawn service piece. Still, they had reason to assume that she was kidnapped or otherwise attacked, so they had to be cautious.

When Ross came in the two detectives already had checked every room for signs of Alex. Now they were searching the living room.

"Goren?" he heard Mike's slightly shaking voice. When he turned around he saw his colleague holding a handbag.

"What is it, Logan?"

"This is not Alex's," Mike mumbled, staring into the bag. Then he fumbled something out, a driver's license. "This is Barek's."

"What?" Bobby snatched the card from Mike's hand. "No!"

"Detectives?" Ross said. "Can someone update me?"

"Carolyn Barek, my ex-partner," Mike breathed. "She's been here…"

The realization of the implication robbed him of his breath. Whatever happened the evening before, Carolyn had been here and got caught in the same trap as Alex. A trap set up by Nicole Wallace!

Mike shuddered. One look at Bobby confirmed that he also was convinced that something went wrong.

"Let's call CSU," Bobby said.

"But…" Ross stopped himself short as he caught the dead glare of his lead detective who already had put on gloves, having a look at the glasses, sniffing at them. Suddenly Ross did not even remember what he had wanted to say. All he could do was getting his cell phone out and calling the forensics.

xxx

When Alex came to she felt anything but good. Her head was swimming and her stomach was grumbling while her furry tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of her mouth. She was so damned thirsty that she could empty a bathtub, but lying on her back, her head throbbing as soon as she moved it even barely, she doubted that she would be able to get up to get something to drink.

Why was she feeling like crap? She could not even open her eyes. As soon as she tried, her head seemed to explode. Reaching up she laid her cool hand on her forehead. It did not ease her pain for a second.

_What's wrong with me?_

Alex's mind could not come up with a reason for her wretched condition. Actually it could not come up with anything. She hardly remembered her own name.

_In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out…_

To concentrate on her breathing gave her some peace. But it was a deceiving peace. It only existed in the small bubble surrounding her, the soft mattress she was lying on and the air she was breathing. When she felt around a bit she found a blanket being draped over her body. Still, she did not feel warm. Even with clothes and blanket she was shivering, goosebumps settling on her limbs.

_Help!_

Slowly Alex convinced herself that she became sick overnight. That had to be it. Maybe it had been the food. She could not imagine that it had been the wine. No, not that.

_I hope that Caro's okay,_ she thought.

_Huh?_

Why did she think of Carolyn? Did she drink the wine? Did she eat the same food? What had it been? Alex could not remember.

Once more she tried to open her eyes. This time it worked. Blinding light assaulted her sensitive eyes. She pressed them shut at once, but then tried again.

A single light bulb emitted the rays which hurt Alex's eyes. It hung from a cable in the middle of the concrete ceiling.

_Concrete? Where the hell am I?_

Now Alex forced herself to keep her eyes open and looked around even as her head protested with agonizing pain. It made her stomach turn and she dry retched until she collapsed back on the mattress.

_Carolyn! Where's Caro?_ Panic attempted to get a hold on her. _I remember now! She came to visit me, we had dinner and sat down in the living room to watch a movie and drink some wine._ She racked her brain to remember more, but that was all.

When she turned her head to the side now, she could see more of her surroundings. There were heavy steel bars, reaching from the concrete floor to the concrete ceiling. Actually there were two walls of steel bars, forming a cage. Except for the cot, she was lying on, a table and two chairs were in the cell. In the corner of the room was a metal washbowl, faucet and a camping toilet.

Very slowly Alex sat up and swung her legs from the cot. That was when she noticed that a chain was fastened to her left ankle with a padlock. It ran to the bars of the cage where it was secured with another lock.

Alex sighed. She had no idea how she got into this cell.

Someone moaned and when Alex looked up again and looked straight ahead through the bars, she spotted another cage on the other side of the room. There lay, on a similar cot, Carolyn Barek.

"Caro?"

Alex winced as she heard herself croak. Carolyn did not move. She still was only half conscious.

Then Alex sensed the presence of a third person. She almost could feel or hear her smirk. And when she turned her head again, her gaze fell on long golden curls, framing a beautiful face. Only the dark eyes sparkled with cruelty.

"Hello," Nicole Wallace simply said.

tbc…


	9. Not again!

**A****ustralian Christmas Greeting**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

**9**

**Not again!**

"Shit," Ross mumbled dryly when he believed he was out of earshot. "Not again! Not _again_!"

For a few instants his worry for his detective was overwhelmed by his fear and rage. He watched Bobby pacing again. He had searched the house and now he tried not to explode.

_Now we'd need Eames to keep him in line, _Ross thought_. But as it is her who is kidnapped..._ He continued to watch Bobby, looking for signs that he might lose it. Then his gaze fell on Mike.

_It certainly won't be the best idea to pair Goren with Logan_, Ross mused. _They both give me one hell of a headache. Do I really want them to work together? But they know each other. I think I can see them team up. And the other woman is Logan's former partner. He knows her, how she thinks, how she'll react. I should give it a try._

"Goren! Logan!" he gestured them to come over to him. "What do you think?"

"I think that they were either taken by surprise... or were knocked out before they even noticed that something's wrong," Bobby replied. He had to think of Nicole and her preference for poisons of any kind.

"Yeah, there's no indication for a struggle, least of all a fight," Mike added. "I think the wine should be tested for drugs."

"We'll do that," one of the forensics said.

"I'm still looking for another clue," Bobby mumbled. "I would have thought that she'd leave one here. I _expected_ her to leave a clue."

"Oh, well, maybe she'll call you," Ross snapped almost sarcastically.

As if on cue Bobby's cell phone was ringing. One look at the display and he froze in mid-stride.

"Eames!" he breathed instead of answering with his own name.

"Sorry, Bobby," the female voice on the other end of the line said, "but she can't be on the phone right now."

"Nicole."

Ross did a double take. His jaw slightly dropped with the realization that she did, in fact, call his detective.

"Right, Bobby, it's me. Did you get my present?"

"Yes, Nicole, I did."

"The fruits are good, aren't they?"

"I don't know, Nicole," he said, poorly controlling the rage in his voice.

"Why don't you know, Bobby?" she purred. "What did you do with them? Put them on storage?"

"They are in the lab, Nicole," he told her as matter-of-factly as he could. "You don't expect me to eat anything you sent me, do you?"

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," she scolded. "You have no idea what you're missing!"

"Like what? Like hydrogen acid in the chocolate?"

"My dear Bobby," she chirped. "Where, I ask you, would be the fun if I'd kill you?"

_Okay, one point for her,_ Bobby thought. _Don't let her win the game._

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know what you're doing right now. Are you in her house already? You can spare the forensics the effort to check the wine. I didn't prepare it. Or did I? Well, by second thought they might want to check it."

"Nicole…"

"Ah ahhh, Bobby. It's your turn." She chuckled.

_What the hell does she want? She didn't give me anything to work with but the boots._

"Why did you kill Tolliver?" he tried his luck.

"No, Bobby. Don't talk about work, let's have some conversation."

_What does she want from me?_ Then he had an idea. Gritting his teeth he bit the bullet.

"Thanks for your condolence card," he said.

"You're welcome, Bobby. I wish I would have known her. Certainly she was a nice old lady, even as she was ill."

"Thank you, Nicole." His words were polite, but he grimaced while using them.

"I'm about to get to know Alex better," Nicole said. "And her friend Carolyn."

At the mention of Carolyn Bobby glanced at Mike.

"What about Ross?" Nicole wanted to know. "Is he contemplating pairing you with Mike Logan? I'd recommend that. C'mon, tell him."

Now Bobby looked at their captain. With his hand he covered the phone.

"She recommends that I work with Logan on this case," he told him.

"Then tell her that it's not her decision who will be assigned to work a case."

"I won't tell her that."

"And why wouldn't you?" Ross glared at him, considering his own position disobeyed.

"Because she's holding Eames hostage, that's why," Bobby declared and held the stare. After a few second's thought Ross agreed with a slight nod. "Okay, Logan and I will work the case. You could make it easy for us and turn yourself in."

"Why should I? I'm not the one who helped Tolliver out of his life. You'll have to dig up another suspect."

"Where are Eames and Barek?" Bobby bluntly asked.

"You're a clever detective, Bobby. You'll find out."

"Why are you doing this?" His heart ached as did his stomach. In the meantime Mike was at his side, trying to hear whatever Nicole said. Bobby didn't like that one bit. "Don't pester me!" he hissed at his colleague.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" she cheered. "Is Mike curious why I insist on him participating in the search?"

_If she Bobby's me one more time I'll scream._ Bobby was shaking with suppressed rage.

"Let me talk with Mike," Nicole demanded.

Reluctantly Bobby passed the cell phone on to Mike.

"Logan."

"Hello, Mike. I heard that you want to get to know me. Is that right?"

Mike was stunned for a second. "Well, I've heard a lot about you," he finally said. "But I don't give a damn about rumors."

"You want to find out for yourself. I like that. Now you've got the opportunity." Nicole chuckled. "Give me Bobby again."

So Mike handed the phone back to Bobby.

"Let me talk to Eames," he asked before she could say anything.

"No, Bobby."

He rolled his eyes.

"Remember our last meeting? Gwen just was one more thing you've taken from me. Now I've taken one from you. If you wanna have it back, you've got to play by my rules."

"Okay, Nicole," he agreed. "What are the rules?"

"You've got the first lead. Follow it and you'll find out."

With that she hung up.

_The first clue…_ Bobby thought about what she might mean. _What did she send? A jar with a rubber poison dart frog, a key and a picture of me taken after the funeral. Damn! I never noticed back then._

"Bobby?" Mike asked.

tbc…


	10. Speculations

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. :D And no, _Beelzebubette_ didn't kill Bobby's mom. LOL Let's see how sorry Mike will be and what the formidable foe has in mind for him and Bobby… :D

**10**

**Speculations**

"Caro? Are you okay?" Alex asked as soon as they were alone again. "Caro?"

"What?" Carolyn mumbled. As she still was not really awake she did not recognize the voice calling out for her. From the other end of the room she heard someone rummage. Why did she feel so bad? Just the thought of something to eat caused her stomach to rumble and to heave. Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to orientate herself. The sight of the cage's barred walls made her shiver.

"Caro?"

The slightly wavering voice sounded familiar. So Carolyn turned her head and looked out of her cage between the bars.

_Oh, my God._

"Alex?" she whispered.

"Caro!" Alex was so glad to hear that her former colleague recognized her. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Carolyn replied meekly. "Any idea what happened? How did we get here?"

"You remember what we told you about Nicole Wallace?"

"Yeah," Carolyn moaned, trying to sit up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As soon as she attempted to straighten up she became dizzy again.

Alex wished to be able to go over to her and soothe her pain. She still felt slightly sick. She could do with the comforting presence of her friend as well, but there was no way they could get to each other.

"What are you telling me?" Carolyn moaned. "That Wallace turned back up to lock us up in a fucking cell?"

"Obviously she did exactly that," Alex replied dryly.

"How do you know it is her?"

"She was here a while ago."

"She's been here?" Carolyn still needed time to adjust to her condition and the situation she was stuck in. "How did we get here? I don't remember having been attacked."

"Well, as Nicole loves to play with poison, we most likely never noticed."

"Just why the hell should Nicole want to kidnap us? What could she possibly get out of that?"

"Nicole does not have to get anything out of it. She possibly did it just to get to Bobby."

Carolyn looked around, searching for a way to get out, but there was nothing they could use to open the door lock. The furniture was screwed to floor and wall and the bolts so deep in that they could not be removed without a tool.

"I should have pinned up my hair," Carolyn mused. "Then I could try to open the lock with one of the pins."

"You wouldn't have one," Alex sighed and dropped back on the cot. "Nicole would have taken the pins out."

"And now?"

"And now we'll wait."

xxx

While Mike and Bobby were on their way to the graveyard the snowfall increased. Mike was driving and Bobby sat deep in the passenger seat, his nose in a report about Tolliver's murder. On the radio the weather forecaster announced a blizzard warning.

"What are we looking for?" Mike asked as they trudged through the snow toward the grave of Frances Goren.

"For a lock this key fits in," Bobby said, holding up the key Nicole had sent with the St. Nick's boot.

"And you think you'll find something like that on your mother's grave? What leads you to this idea?" Mike was shivering with cold. On the open field of the graveyard the wind bit into their faces.

"Yup, I think so," Bobby told him confidently. "Josh Tolliver died on his way home from a charity event where he played Santa Claus. He was poisoned with the alkaloids of a south American frog and Nicole sent me a boot with the rubber model of such a frog. She said that it was not her who killed Tolliver and actually I tend to believe that. Still she most likely has her fingers in the pie. Maybe she supplied the murderer with the needed poison."

"And?"

"And there were a key and a picture of me here at mom's grave in the boot." Bobby shrugged lopsidedly. "It's too easy. I wonder what she really is up to."

"You don't have any idea yet?" Mike tried to push away the thought of Carolyn, being locked up, maybe bound, scared or even hurt, though they had not found any sign of the two female detectives being injured.

"I could speculate about her motives and intentions but that would not be more than that, speculations."

"Okay, Goren, then speculate, please."

For a moment Bobby stopped and turned to Mike.

"Nicole said that I took away from her what she loved. She's out for revenge and she'll force me to play her game in order to save or lose Eames."

"What about Barek?"

That was the question Bobby was brooding over the whole time they needed to get to the cemetery. Had Carolyn been at the same place at the wrong time? Or was she part of Nicole's plan? If she was abducted on purpose, why had Nicole done that? Had she counted on Alex and Carolyn meeting for dinner? Did she know about their date or was it coincidence?

"I don't know," Bobby said and walked on.

Under his boots the fresh snow was crunching. Bit by bit his woolen bonnet and the shoulders of his coat were covered with a thin white layer. In front of a simple headstone with a rolling top edge and a short inscription, reading _Frances Goren, Beloved mother_, he stopped. For a while he just stood unmoving and stared at that stone.

"Goren?" Mike softly asked when more and more snow was sticking to his colleague's coat. "Bobby?"

With a sigh Bobby squatted down and brushed away the snow directly in front of the headstone. When he reached the grass below he could feel that it was loose and a sod came up when he pulled at it. Underneath was a case, the size of an average book, and kept closed with a simple lock.

Mike took the box and Bobby got out the evidence bag with the small key, slid it in his hand and put it into the lock.

tbc…


	11. Snow

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

**11**

**Snow**

"It fits! I can't believe it!"

_It's too easy_, Bobby thought. _Maybe I shouldn't open it._

"What are you waiting for?" Mike wanted to know.

"I'm wondering if it's such a good idea to open it."

"Why should she put something dangerous in if she intends to play with you?"

_Mike's right._ Bobby stared at the case. Of course he was curious. "Okay…"

He turned the key and pushed the lid back. Nothing but a folded carton box was inside.

"Popcorn?" Mike scratched his head through his own bonnet. "How's that supposed to help?"

"I know these colors… and _Dante's Inferno_… that box's from _Astroland_." Bobby got the bag out and turned it, then peeked inside. There was a slip of paper.

_I know it seems to be easy, but come alone! Alone! Well, just you and Mike! I see just the tip of a nose of one of your colleagues you can say bye bye love… and we're gone for good. See you later, Bobby, Mike._

_Nicole._

"That bitch!" Mike swore.

"Come alone... just with you," Bobby thought out loud. "We have to get rid of Ross."

"Are you crazy? We know they're at Coney Island! Let's call SWAT and get them out!"

"We have no idea where they are exactly! Maybe she just wants to meet us there. We have no guarantee that Eames and Barek are there, too! By the time we find them, Nicole could have killed them! Or she lets them die a slow death by poisoning them and we have to watch because we can't find the antidote!"

"But, Bobby..."

"Are you in?" Bobby glowered at Mike. "Otherwise I'll get rid of you, too, and go alone."

"Don't you dare!" Mike exploded. "These are Barek and Eames we're talking about!"

"As if I could forget that!" Bobby also rose his voice with fury. He started to walk away to do it alone, and Mike, frustrated, followed right on his heels.

"I didn't mean it! Hey! She told us to come together! So I'll go with you."

"Nicole's inventive. We can't just assume that we can take her down easily. And she has two hostages."

"As if I could forget that!" Mike replied, grinning sourly.

"So let's go. It should not be too difficult to shake him and Falacci off in this snowfall."

Mike grimaced. His partner just had arrived at the house in Rockaway when they set off to go to the cemetery. She stayed with Ross in the car when he and Bobby went to Frances last resting place. When they approached the cars now, Ross stood next to the one Falacci was driving.

"Detectives! Did you find anything?" he demanded to know.

"Yes, we did," Bobby replied, holding out the case at him. "There was a short note inside." He read it aloud and saw Ross frown deeply.

"There was no clue about where you should go to alone?" the captain asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"But that's all we got," Bobby insisted, his gloved hand resting on the popcorn bag in his coat pocket. His stomach churned. He knew that it might be a mistake not to involve SWAT, but his fear for Eames ruled that out. Once he almost lost her when Jo Gage kidnapped her... For nothing in the world he would let that happen again.

"So, do you have any idea where the hell she wants to meet you? And when? There's nothing said about a place or a time."

Ross was right and that was why Bobby thought that the amusement park would be where Nicole was holding the two women captive. He was crunching the popcorn bag in his big hand. Nicole had to pay for what she did. This time she would not get away. He would make sure of that.

"Can it be some place that has some significance for her?" Ross mused. "Somewhere where she hid before?"

"No idea, captain," Bobby said.

"Okay..." Ross sounded disappointed, yet did not want to let it show. "Then let's go back to One Police Plaza. Maybe we can find something in her file. Maybe CSU has first results."

_Her file?_ Inwardly Bobby had to chuckle. _I know her file by heart. There's nothing in it._

"Yeah, let's head back," Mike threw in, trotting to his SUV. "You come, Goren?"

Bobby nodded and slowly followed him. When he sank into the passenger seat he sighed. He did not look forward to confronting Nicole, not at all. A part of him wished Mike would go alone.

_I can't do that! Nicole's expecting us to come together, so we will!_

Following behind Falacci and Ross, Mike steered their car carefully over the fresh snow.

"Is that a weather," he grumbled. "If that really becomes heavier…"

"We'll have trouble getting to Coney Island at all," Bobby murmured. "So we should back out soon."

"Like now?" Mike smirked and turned their car to the right just when Falacci got ahead of a small truck. "They'll think we're behind that truck."

"Well done, Logan," Bobby said, getting out his gun to check it.

On their way to Coney Island the storm truly increased, gusts of wind threatening to shove the car off the road. The snowfall became so heavy that the wipers could hardly keep the windshield free.

"Oh, shit," Mike grumbled. "I hope we make it to the park at all."

"We have to," Bobby murmured. "She won't wait on us forever."

They were one of the last cars still on the road. Thick layers of snow covered the lane, making it difficult to steer. Mike had to fight to keep the vehicle in line, slipping from one side to the other. He almost missed the parkway's exit to _Ocean Parkway_. You could barely see enough to make out the houses on both sides of the street and it became worse when the parkway passed into _Surf Avenue_. A brutal squall coming from the bay finally made the car spin on the fresh snow and it slid off the street into a snowdrift.

"Shit!"

"We must be close," Bobby said, rubbing at the fogged window. But that did not help. In the upcoming blizzard he could not see further than a few yards ahead.

"Yep, that's _Asser Levy Park_," Mike confirmed. "You don't want to go by foot, do you?"

"You see another possibility? Want to get snowed in here?"

Mike just rolled his eyes.

tbc…


	12. Missing, too

**Australian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

**12**

**Missing, too**

"They drove right behind me," Falacci said. "Why do you ask me? I had to concentrate on the traffic in front of me."

"Fact is that they're gone now," Ross grumbled.

They had stopped at a traffic light and that was when they noticed that the other car was gone. Neither of them could tell when they lost Mike and Bobby, but now they were back in Manhattan already and the snowfall was increasing by the minute.

"The blizzard must be close," Falacci noticed. "I hope they didn't have an accident."

_I rather guess that our mastermind _did_ have a clue and snuck off._ Ross gnashed his teeth. _I should have known. Bobby Goren and Mike Logan! Those two together are nothing but trouble!_

"Even as Wallace claims to have nothing to do with the killing of Joshua Tolliver we should not believe her. We can try to find evidence linking her to him."

"We can do that, yes," Falacci confirmed. "I'll get in touch with CSU as soon as we're back at One PP."

Ross nodded thoughtfully. Now all his four lead detectives were missing and as mad as he was right now at Bobby and Mike, he also was worried. They were chasing a potentially dangerous criminal on their own, without backup, in the middle of a beginning snowstorm. He hoped that they would return safe… if only to give them the lecture of the century.

xxx

"Ross will kill us," Mike mumbled as he trotted through the spur in the snow Bobby made. "He'll hope and pray that we come back alive, bringing Eames and Barek with us, and then he'll kill us."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," Bobby called against the whining wind.

"Yeah, we'll have time enough to worry about it when we're suspended!"

"You worry about suspension?"

"Actually I think that I'll be in Staten Island again with next week's notice… together with you."

"You should worry more about surviving long enough for him to suspend us." Bobby choked on the snow that came horizontally from the front. He shielded his face against the snow with his forearm. "I worry about missing _Astroland_ and walking into the bay."

"You don't worry about miss psycho?"

"I'll worry about her as soon as we reached our destination." While walking he felt with his boots for the curbstone. It was the only way not to lose the direction.

"What do you think has she planned?"

"No idea," Bobby admitted. "But we won't like it."

"Are we still in the park?" Mike shouted. "We should have stayed in the car!"

"We would have gotten snowed in there. No one would come to get us out. I prefer walking."

"I don't."

Grunting, Bobby continued to trudge through the growing snowdrifts. As it had been his idea to go by foot he was the one who took the lead, but he would not mind if Mike would go first for a while.

On his left a dark shadow appeared in the whirling snow. It was really big and had to be the rollercoaster.

"We almost made it," Bobby panted as the wind almost robbed him of his voice. "Come."

"I'm coming," Mike grumbled, doing his best to keep up with his colleague. If he lost him in the heavy snowfall he would not find him again.

Finally they found the main alley of _Astroland_ and were looking for _Dante's Inferno_. In the white squalls they could not see quite far ahead.

"Where is it?" Mike groaned. "God, is it cold. I can't feel my feet anymore… and I wear boots!"

"So far I haven't seen it."

"Funny. I don't see anything but your shadow." Mike was serious, the snowfall became even heavier. "Wait! We should stay close together!"

"Yeah," Bobby mumbled and stopped, waiting for Mike to catch up. He could only be a few steps behind. That's when he heard him groan. "Logan?"

When Bobby turned he saw the big shadow of Mike Logan stumble.

"Mike!"

With long strides he returned to his side, catching his fall.

"Mike! What's wrong?" _What has happened to him?_

His colleague went limp in his arms and panic grabbed Bobby's heart.

tbc…


	13. Meeting Nicole

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Dingo spit… too funny! Special thanks for the PM-review. LOL ;)

**13**

**Meeting Nicole**

At the major case squad room someone was waiting for Ross. In front of his office stood a man with black hair and storm grey eyes. He looked quite intimidating.

"Russel Nash," he said without being asked. "Marshal Service."

"Captain Daniel Ross," he greeted the marshal. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to speak to one of your detectives. We have reason to assume that she may have information concerning one of our cases," Nash explained.

Ross walked on into his office and gestured Nash to take a chair on the other side of the desk. Then he sat down in his own office chair.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Detective Alexandra Eames," Nash said matter-of-factly.

Ross raised one eyebrow. _D__oes the marshal service already know? How should they?_

"And what information could that possibly be, leading you to our squad?" he wanted to know.

"We found a note that deputy marshal Barek wanted to meet with her former colleague. As she did not show up for work this morning we checked on her whereabouts."

_And?_ Ross thought. There had to be more to the marshal's story.

Nash on the other hand did not intend to say more. He studied the captain and waited. Until the waiting became awkward.

Ross did not mind. He had time.

"We wanted to talk with detective Eames and find out when she met with Barek, why, and if she possibly has information about our case." Nash finally admitted.

_So what?_ Ross thought.

"So... do you have any information to contribute to our case or do you just snoop around?" Ross asked.

"I think that you should tell me why you are working at Detective Eames' house with a CSU team," Nash countered.

"Actually I don't think that that's of any interest for you."

For a moment Nash was thinking. "Captain Ross, we shouldn't make that more difficult than necessary."

"Then you should start talking," Ross challenged him.

Sighing Nash started, "Well, I should tell you that deputy marshal Barek told her partner that she felt watched."

"Watched?"

Irritation formed in marshal Nash. This captain was not as cooperative as he had supposed.

"I don't have time to waste, Nash," Ross said, knowing that the marshal was sitting in his office because _he_ was the one who wanted information.

"Okay, I'll take a guess and say that Detective Eames didn't show up for work either," Nash pushed. "And there's a connection between both women missing."

"Now you have my attention." Ross leaned back in his chair.

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Nash caved in, "After deputy marshal Barek let her partner know that something might be wrong, they took informal precautions… and this morning marshal Gaudette got the results."

"And will you tell me what they revealed?" Ross queried. "I'm losing my patience, Nash."

"The sample links to a person your squad investigated almost two years ago for the last time: Nicole Wallace."

"Where did you get that sample?"

"Gaudette took a Styrofoam cup and let it be examined. The DNA fits Wallace."

"What cup?"

"Found at a place where Barek claimed to have seen her observer."

Ross just stared at him for a moment. _Wallace has observed Barek? Has she done the same with Eames?_ Then he thought of the two other detectives who snuck off to chase her on their own and his stomach churned.

xxx

"Mike!"

The angst made Bobby's voice shrill. He did not know what happened to his colleague and friend. He just could assume that he collapsed due to exhaustion from wandering through the deep drifts.

"Mike!"

He cradled the older detective in his arms, his head resting against his broad chest. When he bowed forward he felt Mike's breath on his cheek.

"God, Mike, what's wrong with you?" Bobby whispered.

He felt his chest rise and fall in his embrace, but he still was unconscious.

_What shall I do? I can't leave him here…_

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed movement, and a slim figure appeared out of the darkness and the whirling snow, flashing a light at him and Mike.

"Hello, Bobby."

The way these two words were spoken with her Australian accent made them more chilling then ice and snow could ever be.

Bobby looked up at Nicole and wondered if she had already been close to his friend, that she had been the cause of him passing out.

"C'mon, pick him up and follow me." She already was turning, shining with the flashlight to find her way.

"What the hell have you done, Nicole!" Bobby shouted after her. "What?"

"Keep cool, Bobby," she purred, looking over her shoulder. "And now come with me… or do you want to freeze with him out here?"

Bobby gnashed his teeth. The Australian had made a point. They could not stay out here. First, he could not carry Mike through the storm, second, he could not leave him, and last but certainly not least… Nicole still held Alex and Carolyn hostage.

So he had no other choice but to comply. Grunting he grabbed for Mike's legs and fought to stand up. To carry his fellow detective was strenuous.

Bobby followed the dark shadow of Nicole Wallace, surrounded by a halo of light from the lamp she carried. She did not go far. Surrounding the corner of the ghost train she headed for a side door and vanished. When Bobby reached the door, she let him pass and locked the exit behind them.

"Go ahead," she nodded towards another door. Low light was shining through the open frame.

So Bobby shifted Mike on his arms so as not to hit his head against the edge of the narrow passage. They entered a big storage room with two sheds. Only the sheds now were cells, occupied by Alex Eames and Carolyn Barek. To Bobby's right was another door and Nicole, who had passed behind him, went through it to the next room. But she did not disappear for long. The maybe fifteen seconds she lost her captives out of sight were not enough for Bobby to do anything.

"Oh, Bobby," Nicole chirped. "Don't stand there like a pillar of salt… put him down on the mattress over there."

"Mike?" waved Carolyn's voice from over where she was locked up in her cell.

Alex remained silent, but she sat up on her cot, staring at the two men, inwardly shaking her head at her partner's stupidity. _I could have told you,_ she thought. _I hope you brought the cavalry, too._

Just by the looks of Bobby and Mike that was not the case. Actually they looked more like two polar bears, covered in fresh snow. Whatever they did, they did not come from the safety of a mobile headquarters.

A snarky remark lay on Alex tongue but she bit it back and just stared at her partner, watching closely how he laid Mike down on the bare mattress.

"Mike," Bobby whispered. "Nicole! What have you done to him?"

"Keep cool, Bobby!" she scolded. "Just a tranquilizer dart. He'll wake up again."

"That was not necessary!" he said sadly.

"Oh yes, it was," Nicole replied sweetly. "Two of you against one of me… I think it was quite necessary." She smiled at him. "I wanted your hands to be busy when I lead you here."

_Well, you achieved that,_ he thought miserably.

"I bet you see the chain there?" Nicole purred. "Put it on his wrists."

tbc…


	14. Black Widow's Net

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. :) We'll see what Bobby can or can't do…

**14**

**Black Widow's ****Net**

"Falacci!" Ross shouted out of the door of his office. "Do you have the information about Wallace?"

"Yes, cap," she answered, rushing over to him and sitting down in the chair marshal Nash had occupied not too long ago. "Nicole Wallace, Australian, assumed the identity of Elizabeth Hitchens whom she killed. She came to the U.S. and worked as a literature professor at Hudson University."

Ross sat back in his chair, listening attentively.

"In Thailand she had been incarcerated for helping her then-boyfriend rob and murder eight men. Obviously these are not her only killings," Falacci continued. "She's presumed to have murdered her own, three year old, daughter. The death of the child is still listed as accident. Wallace's involvement is not proven. Same applies to other cases: aiding and abetting two murders committed by Mark Bayley whom she's suspected to have killed. As well as Connie Matson, Daniel Croyden, Ella Miyazaki, Zach Thaler, Larry Chapel and Bernard Fremont."

"We're still talking about a woman, aren't we?"

"Yes, captain. Wallace appeared four times on Goren's, our, radar, but could never be convicted."

"And now she's back, kidnapping Eames and Barek, ordering Goren and Logan to meet her God-knows-where alone?" He rolled his eyes. "We need to know more about her, about her profile. What's in her file about that?"

"Coldblooded, she uses her sexuality on both genders but she's unable to attach, most likely because she was abused when she was a child."

"Goren was in some trouble because of her, right?"

"Yes. It's not proven either, but she killed Daniel Croyden, arranging everything like a suicide and laying the blame on Goren. With that she wanted to ruin his reputation, his credibility." Falacci scanned the file again. "She's very good in using poison and trusts her charms to lure her helpers and victims into perdition."

"A real black widow," Ross mused. His gaze was drawn to the squad room. A man was making a beeline toward his office.

"We have a visitor," Ross noticed.

"Yeah," Falacci added after a glance at the man. "Someone we can question about Wallace."

xxx

"But do it thoroughly," Nicole said. "I don't want to be surprised by him sneaking up on me."

_No? What a bummer…_ Bobby reached for the chain. A pair of cuffs was attached to the end. They were cold to the touch as was Mike. Bobby's insides constricted when he held the metal eight in one hand and one of Mike's wrists in the other. Never before had he noticed what it meant to put them on someone else. When he normally used them he was arresting someone, making sure that the suspect could not harm any innocent people.

_But that's Mike Logan for God's sake!_

"Bobby!"

He looked up at her. She held a gun trained on Mike's kneecap.

"Do as I said," she ordered.

Bobby was left no choice but to comply. As the cuffs snapped shut he felt chills run down his back.

"And what now, Nicole?" Bobby asked, still holding one of Mike's hands as he squatted next to him. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well, for a start, you could take off your coat," she said, sitting down on a case in the corner. The gun was resting in her lap. "It's not that cold in here."

"I'm fine, thank you," Bobby replied.

"That was not a request, Bobby. Take off your coat. And your gun, too. Carefully, with your right hand."

Reluctantly Bobby let go of Mike's cuffed hand and got up again. Then he unbuttoned his coat and took off his bonnet. Shrugging the coat off his shoulders he let it fall to the floor. Then he reached for his service piece and plucked it out of its holster to put it down on his coat.

"Good." Nicole smirked. "Go on."

Questioningly he raised an eyebrow, looking her over. Nicole still wore heavy snow boots, but over her pants just a light, tight fitting turtle neck. Her golden curls freely flooded down on her shoulders. With slightly tilted head she watched him.

"Boots, suit, shirt... go on."

"Why should I?" Bobby smiled innocently.

"Because I said so, Bobby." She looked at him as if she would take that for granted. "Besides, it will be better for your dear Alex."

"If you do so much as lay a finger on her…"

"Uh, uhh," she cut him off. "I'm the one in charge here, so you better behave like that. Now go on, strip."

"No."

His voice was firm but inwardly he was shaking. He did not want to annoy Nicole right from the start, but he had to find out how far she would go, too. Anxiously he waited for her reaction.

tbc…


	15. Back in the saddle again

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

**15**

**Back in the saddle again**

Ross gestured to the man with the silvery hair to come in and greeted, "Captain Deakins."

"Mr. Deakins," he corrected, "or just Jim, Captain Ross."

"Alright, Jim. This is Detective Nola Falacci." They nodded at each other. "What brings you here?"

"I don't think that I'll fool anyone if I'd say that I just wanted to visit former co-workers," Deakins smirked. "So I tell you that I'm here to talk with Goren about the possible return of an old acquaintance who…"

"Nicole Wallace," Ross cut him short.

"You already know? Is Goren on her trail?"

"Unfortunately we know a bit more than just that," Ross sighed, sinking back in his chair. "Please, take a seat. How did you get to know about Wallace's return?"

"I read about Joshua Tolliver's murder and that Eames is investigating that case. Then I got to know about the frog poison and dug a bit deeper… just to dig up Wallace's name."

"You came across her because she used poison before, is that right?" Falacci wanted to know.

"Yes and no," Deakins admitted. "Yes, she has used poison before, but no, that's not the only reason why her name popped up."

"Will you tell us about the other?" Ross asked.

"An old informant of mine put me on the right lead. He heard that Wallace is back and knew that I'm always interested in her whereabouts. Of course I could have called Goren, but I thought a visit would be nice, too." Deakins eyed Ross intently. His cop instincts kicked in and he knew that something was wrong. "Goren's already pursuing her, right? Or did she try to start a new game with him?"

Ross did not answer, but that was not really necessary.

"She already started it. Where is he? Where is Eames?" A lurking fear rose from the back of Deakin's mind to clear consciousness. Wallace was back and instantly fear grabbed for his heart, fear for his former lead detectives, fear for Bobby Goren whom he looked upon as a son. "Where are they?"

Ross eyed the former major case captain closely. He sensed the bond between Deakins and the man he once had commanded and decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know where they are, we don't know. All we _do _know is that Wallace was obviously stalking Eames and Carolyn Barek. Then they were kidnapped. Goren got a note and left together with Logan. Since then we haven't heard from them again."

Deakins felt a chill crawl down his spine. That was what he had feared.

"What kind of note?" he asked. "Did you see it?"

"It's at the forensics lab. She told him to come and see her and I ordered him to stay."

Deakins could not suppress an involuntary chuckle. "Orders don't help against Wallace or his partnership to Eames," he said.

"Yeah, I should have known that," Ross agreed, thinking of Eames' kidnapping by Jo Gage.

_Yes, you should know him as well by now,_ Deakins thought, glancing out of the window. In the decreasing snowfall he could see that the Brooklyn Bridge was looking like a giant ice sculpture. The streets were thickly covered with snow the blizzard had blown up to over dimensional drifts, too.

And somewhere out there were four detectives, four of his friends, probably fighting for their lives. Deakins had thought he would get rid of these kind of worries with his retirement, but he was proven wrong.

tbc…


	16. Choosing players

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Hahahahaha! Thanks for your reviews! LOL Thank you very much! I didn't think that the last chapter would make such wakes! LOL Yes, yes, here's more about Bobby, Alex, Caro and Mike. LOL Enjoy!

**16**

**Choosing players**

"Bobby, don't be a killjoy."

Nicole slightly raised the gun, but did not aim yet, just watched him.

_Come on, Bobby,_ Alex thought. _Do something._

Obviously Nicole had made a decision, because she was training the gun on Bobby now.

"Strip," she purred.

Bobby stared at the muzzle directed at his stomach which churned with the sight. It was not that he would feel embarrassed by taking off his clothes. It was that he did not want her to have that much control.

"What do you want to do, Nicole?" he asked in his characteristic low and soothing voice. "Shoot me?"

"If you don't do as I say I will," she snarled. A glance at Mike confirmed what she had seen out of the corner of her eyes, the other detective stirred.

"And ruin your game before it has started?"

Nicole looked hesitant. No, she did not want to spoil the fun herself. She was thinking.

"Step back," she finally said. "Back to the wall."

This time Bobby did as he was told.

"Take out your cuffs," Nicole demanded. "And cuff yourself to the bars there. Your left," she added and gestured at the construction she meant.

"I have no idea what you want from us, Nicole. What's the point of this operation?"

While he spoke he slowly walked backwards to the wall. He also got his cuffs out but was far from putting them on so soon.

"Don't fall asleep while walking," Nicole teased. "Go over there and cuff your left hand to the bar!"

"We can talk about anything you want, Nicole. Let us sit down and..."

"Did someone hurt you since the last time we met? I get the feeling that you can't hear me..." She raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Did someone hurt your ears? Made you deaf?"

Bobby swallowed an answer. If he was cuffed to these bars which were part of the construction of the ghost train they all were rendered defenseless. He did not want to give Nicole that advantage over them. But her quick reply told him that he would not get far with talking right now. He did not want to try and find out what she would do if he did not follow her order now.

So he made the last steps and raised his hands to snap the cuff around the metal and his left wrist.

"Your keys," Nicole demanded, holding out her hand.

"Okay," he mumbled and threw them at her.

Once he was secured she put the gun away. Then she squatted down at Mike's feet and started to take off his boots

_Oh shit,_ Bobby thought. _She's doing to him what she asked me to do._

Carolyn also was not happy to see Nicole fumble with Mike's boots... especially as she reached up to unbutton his pants next.

"Nicole," Bobby softly said. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She smiled sweetly. "You're next, honey."

"You tell me why?"

"Snow, Bobby," she smirked. "It's a precaution. You won't go out in the snow as bare as God created you, will you?"

Bobby did not reply and she grinned.

"Neither will he, don't you think?"

They all could just watch as she pulled the pants from Mike's legs. He stirred again, but was only slowly coming to. Bobby wondered how much he actually registered of what Nicole did.

_What is she up to?_ Alex was surprised by Nicole's action. She knew for sure that the Australian was obsessed with her partner, so her interest in Carolyn and Mike was a mystery for her. She looked at Bobby. He was standing on the wall, his left hand sticking in his own cuffs. Alex tried to read his face, but his expression was blank. Still, he followed Nicole's every move.

_What is he thinking? This approach is unusual for Nicole._

Carolyn felt chills run down her back. To see her former partner in the clutches of Wallace made her stomach churn. Why she and Mike had become involved was beyond her. Nicole always was playing with Bobby's mind, pushing his limits where she never felt to have some.

_Damn! Get off of Mike, you bitch!_

Nicole had freed Mike of his clothes below his waist and pulled up jacket and shirt. Now she got out a big knife and cut them away. Then she turned to Bobby.

"Come on, Bobby. Be a good boy and get out of your pants."

"I won't run away, Nicole," he said. "With or without pants."

"I won't discuss that with you. And now…"

She gestured him to get moving and, with a sigh, he complied. As he bowed down to open his boots he had to stretch his left arm up. With his right hand it was strange to fumble the laces open. He toed the boots off and reached for his belt buckle.

"Bobby!"

Alex's angry voice made him turn his head to her. Questioningly he raised his brows. The innocent look in his dark brown eyes made her furious.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what, Eames?"

She just rolled her eyes. He could be so damned stupid. So she nodded towards Nicole, but Bobby just shrugged and opened his belt. Then his pants slid down his legs and he stepped out of them and kicked them away. But he never lost eye-contact with Alex. That irritated the hell out of her.

"Thanks, Bobby. And now jacket and shirt." Nicole smiled sweetly. She appreciated the sight of his muscular legs.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled. "A man of your age should know how to undress…"

_Very funny._ He reached for his jacket and unbuttoned it, then the shirt. He had thought that he would not mind, but as he shrugged out of the right side of his clothes and stood, only in his undershirt and the rest hanging from his left arm, he felt the eyes of the three women rest on him. _What a mess._

He saw Nicole close in on him, the knife glinting in her slim hand. She raised it and with two quick cuts his jacket and shirt fell to the floor.

_Shit!_

"That's better, Bobby," she snickered and reached for his undershirt. Snap! It was gone, too. Nicole made a few steps back and eyed him appreciatively. "You're working out, Bobby. I like that." Smirking she came closer again. She laid one hand on his chest and played with the wiry hair. Then she caressed him, first with the flat hand, then with the fingertips. She let them circle around one side of his chest, teasing him. She chuckled when she felt his body's reaction.

"You know, Bobby… we were talking about challenges. Would I be prepared to be Gwen's mom? I think I would have been. You ruined that."

"No, Nicole, her father did. And you killed her uncle."

"That's what you're saying." Continuing to caress him, she let her hand wander down his middle.

"No, Nicole."

"Ah ahh, Bobby. I'm the one in charge. And I'll remain in charge."

Suddenly he felt something snap around his right wrist. When he raised it, there was a second cuff attached to it. The second half was fastened to a chain in the matter of seconds.

"Nicole," he said sadly.

"No, Bobby. We're gonna play a game. You'll prove to me what you're willing to do to save the love of your life."

"Who do you mean?" Bobby looked thoroughly confused.

"Alex," Nicole simple said. "And don't tell me she isn't… the love of your life."

Everyone stared at Bobby, waiting for his reaction. Alex felt her fury on Nicole grow as she saw the Australian fondle him.

"What kind of a game do you want to play?" he asked.

"You'll find out. You're gonna play for Alex… I just haven't decided who'll play for the second team…"

"How do you decide that?" Carolyn demanded to know.

"I don't know…" Nicole purred, sliding her hand down Bobby's chest as she stepped back. "Or do you volunteer?"

tbc…


	17. Stakes

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: OMG! Thanks for the reviews. A haz-mat team… ROTFLMAO. Thanks to all of you.

**17**

**Stakes**

"This Wallace woman is a real psychopath, huh?" Captain Ross asked when he was alone with Deakins.

"Oh yeah, she is." Deakins frowned deeply. "She messed with Goren's head more than once. She's the only one we could never nail."

"Her file says that she's responsible for several murders," Ross said.

"Yeah, that's right," Deakins confirmed. "But not one could be proven... and there certainly are murders which couldn't be connected with her."

"What do you think she wants from Goren?"

"Who knows." Deakins was thinking. "If it was that easy to read her, she would be in jail by now."

On Ross' desk the phone was ringing. He answered the call and listened intently.

"Now that it's not snowing that badly anymore I asked the techs to track the LoJack signal and we know that Goren's car is in Coney Island."

"Coney Island…"

"Yeah, not far away from _Astroland_."

"The place is closed for the season…" Deakins mused. "Might be a good hiding place."

"Right now there's no way for us to get there. The streets are impassable and a chopper is not available. We'll have to wait."

Deakins sighed. Waiting was not the easiest part when cops were missing, detectives… _his_ detectives. He felt as if he was sitting on red-hot coals.

xxx

Mike Logan felt like crap.

It was as if he was diving, the sounds around him muffled as if by water. He seemed to drift, but had to realize that he just was dizzy when he finally opened his eyes and the room was spinning around him.

"Ughhh…"

His groan did not ease his pain. On the contrary it made the throbbing of his head even worse. The voices grew louder. Soon his head felt as if it was going to explode.

_What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel like I've been put through a mincer?_

When he could make out his surroundings at last he found that he was laying on his back. He choked and coughed.

Reflexively he wanted to double over, but he could not. Over his head his hands were shackled. He craned his neck to look at them… and noticed that his arms were bare. A soft breeze caused by someone walking past him made his hairs stand on end. With horror he realized that he was not only cuffed but naked as well.

"Oh, hello back, sleepyhead," Nicole purred.

"You!" he croaked with loathing and his insides rumbled. Rage boiled up inside him, but he was in no condition to unleash it.

And Nicole just smiled down at him, watching him strain against his bonds.

Then her attention was drawn by the side door falling shut. A moment later a blond woman, younger than Nicole, entered the storage room.

"Naomi, great that you're back. I was a worried that you might have gotten lost in the blizzard."

"Nah, I'm here," she replied, walking over to Nicole and kissing her on the mouth. "I see your guests have arrived, too."

"Yes. We're all here."

Nicole grabbed the back of Naomi's neck and pulled her down again, kissing her passionately. When they parted she looked at Bobby with an amused smile.

"You think you know all my dirty little secrets, Bobby?" she teased. "You have no idea." A chuckle escaped her. "I… on the other hand… know many secrets, too."

Her smile turned smug as she walked over to him, snuggling up to his broad chest. Bobby stood like a rock, not moving an inch and aware that Alex and Carolyn were watching the psychopath who was purring like a cat as she rubbed herself against his body.

"I bet Alex would love to be in my place now," she murmured so that only Bobby could hear her. "She has a crush on you, you know."

"Would you please tell us _why_ we are here, Nicole?" Bobby asked softly, and was surprised how much effort it cost him to maintain his calm.

"Hmmmm… maybe."

She enjoyed his warmth, but she had other things to do right now. Pushing herself off of him, she strode over into the second room to come back a few minutes later.

"You know… as Carolyn volunteered to play for your team," Nicole purred, squatting down beside Mike, "I should now set the stake."

"And what may that be?" Mike grumbled, his eyes spreading fire.

"You'll see."

Before Mike even had a chance to kick or protest, she jammed a needle into his bound arm and injected him with its content.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mike yelled, his voice carrying fury and fear. "Get off of me!"

"Too late, honey," she smirked. "Carolyn's the one who'll have to save you now."

"You bitch!" Alex snapped. "Why are you doing that? Why?! Answer us!"

"You shouldn't be so aggressive, Alex," Nicole replied. She got up and walked over to the detective's cell. "Especially as you're already made the stake for your team."

Alex stared at her out of narrowing eyes. She resisted the urge to push up her sleeves to check her arm for a needle puncture. Actually the way Nicole had said that right after she had injected Mike made it clear that she also had something in her system.

"If you've poisoned Alex, I'll tear you to pieces, Nicole!" Bobby roared. Suddenly his anger boiled over. When he saw the realization light up in Alex's eyes he felt a stab of desperation pierce his heart. He might lose her before he ever had the chance to change their relationship.

"Oh, Bobby, far from it," Nicole cheered. "You'll do the exact opposite."

_The opposite? _Bobby was about to explode. _If she harms Alex or Carolyn or Mike she can be glad if I just finish her off._

His rage was burning hot, and still she had not answered their question. She was just smiling an irritatingly dreamy smile.

tbc…


	18. An outrageous demand

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Oh, I love all these colorful reviews! Thank you folks! LOL You almost broke my reviews-per-chapter-record … come on! (winks) I know you can do it. LOL!

**18**

**An outrageous demand**

"Bobby? Do you remember that you said that a normal life would not be for me?" Nicole asked. "But that's all I ever wanted. I want a normal life for me and my partner, a house where we can live in peace and as a family."

None of them could see the point.

_Okay, maybe she wants that, but she'll never be able to live it,_ Alex thought. _She'll kill again. It's in her nature. Poor Naomi is as good as dead._

"That's a nice story, Nicole," Bobby said, "but what does that have to do with us?"

Nicole stared at him as if that was the most stupid question possible.

"You owe me, Bobby. I want you to father our child. Naomi's and mine."

"What?!" everyone cried out.

"Nicole! Are you crazy?" Alex spat. "You can't honestly think that Bobby will help you to get a child!"

"Oh, my dear Alex, I think he will." She sneered. "He will or you'll die."

"You're out of your mind," Bobby gasped.

"I never was so clear, Bobby. Finally I found out how you can make up for what you've done to me. Now you just have to do it… and I'll vanish out of your life, for good."

Bobby was thinking hard.

"Okay, give me a jar and show me the way to the bathroom."

"Nah, Bobby," she chuckled. "I've chosen this day for a reason… I don't want a doctor to fumble around with me, I want to conceive… and this day's the day."

She smirked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I want you to implant my child personally."

All color drained from his face only to shoot back in a few seconds later, making him blush crimson.

Alex could just gasp. What Nicole was demanding was monstrous. How could she possibly think that Bobby would sleep with her? That was impossible! Never! Never would he go into bed with Nicole Wallace! He would not do that! No, he would not!

Carolyn was equally floored. She had heard the wildest stories about Nicole Wallace and read a bit in her file… but _that_? Wildly she shook her head to get rid of the last remains of drug induced fog as well as of the image of Bobby Goren in bed with Nicole Wallace. She knew what Nicole meant when she said that _today would be the day_… she made a test and was ready to conceive today.

Mike also was shocked. She wanted Bobby to do _what_? _Then what does she have in store for me? Sleep with her girlfriend?_ But he realized that she had no plans for him… Carolyn would be the _player_. The player in a perverted game only she knew the rules of. This Wallace woman definitely was evil.

"So, what now, Nicole?" Bobby whispered.

"Now we're going to play, Bobby."

"You can't honestly expect us to play this game with you!" Bobby panted. "That's ridiculous!"

"So you think that Alex's life is ridiculous, too?" Nicole tilted her head, raising an eyebrow just like he used to do. "You think she doesn't deserve a sacrifice from you?"

Bobby swallowed.

"I have two syringes with the antidote somewhere here," Nicole explained. "I'll tell you where they are… once you've played your part."

"Is it really necessary to involve Carolyn and Mike?" Bobby wanted to know. "It's me you want. _I_ was the one who hurt you! So why go after the others?"

"Because they are important to you," Nicole purred. "You love Alex and Mike is a really good friend to you. You trust him. You told him some of your secrets."

Bobby frowned. He did not like how she was talking about them. And what exactly did she mean when she suspected that he was talking with Mike.

"You told him that you love Alex," she seemed to read his mind, "and that you are too scared to be rejected to confess your true feelings to her. Well, what would you say if she's just the same? Detective Alex is snarky and self confident, but also vulnerable and in her diary she lets her feelings run free."

"You read my diary, you bitch!?" Alex shouted.

"Yes, I did." Nicole grinned smugly. "Otherwise I could not be so sure about what I always suspected. Just the two of you never seemed to notice."

Carolyn swallowed. _Has she been in my apartment, too? Well, I suspected that someone has been in there, I just could not prove it. Oh my! Then she knows about Mike, too! And if Bobby told Mike about Alex… what did Mike tell him about _his_ love life? Did he probably tell him that he feels the same about me?_

This thought excited her. When she saw Nicole inject Mike with his possible death her insides constricted and they still were rumbling.

"Well, then… let's get it over with, Nicole," Bobby said.

The Australian laughed out loud.

"Nah, Bobby. _Now_ you're becoming impatient?" Chuckling she strolled over to Carolyn's cage. "Besides… do you think that _let's get it over with_ is the right attitude towards the future mother of your child?"

Carolyn shivered. She was sure that the others felt chills running down their backs, too.

"Marshal Carolyn…" Nicole opened the door and gestured her to come out. "Ladies first."

tbc…


	19. Ladies first

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: LOL So what did we learn? No Nicole Wallace before dinner. :D Thanks for your reviews.

**19**

**Ladies first**

Reluctantly Carolyn stepped through the door of her prison. Nicole smiled amicably.

"No reason to be scared."

"Who is scared?" Carolyn asked. Her head held high she walked over to the middle of the room where Nicole positioned her between Bobby and Mike, facing her former partner.

To look at him stirred peculiar feelings in her. A small part of her felt pity as he lay there bound and at the mercy of the evil Australian. Another part was proud of him because he glared at Nicole with a mixture of curiosity and rage, still straining against his chains out of which he would not be able to escape.

But this sight also woke a third part, one which was based on instinct, causing a natural reaction. The stirring in her body was familiar, yet unsuspected. She did not expect to become aroused in this situation, but that was exactly what happened. In her middle she felt languorous pulls while she was unable to turn her gaze away.

"Mike's a handsome man, isn't he, Carolyn?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, he is," she confirmed. A half smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Looking him over she finally met his eyes which held her gaze with a questioning stare. "What now?" Carolyn wanted to know.

"How long have you been with the Marshal Service now?"

"Almost one year."

"Do you regret leaving Major Case?" Nicole stepped closer to her and started to unbutton Carolyn's shirt.

"No."

"Do you regret leaving him?"

The question sounded quite innocent, but it brought it down to this one thing she always had wanted to deny: that she was attracted to her partner. When they were still together in Major Case it would have been a mistake and, if she was honest to herself, that had been one reason for leaving. She had been torn between wanting to call him and waiting for him to call. Did she miss him?

"Yes," she heard herself say and saw Mike's jaw drop. In her back, she was quite sure of that, was Bobby smirking. He probably was the one who knew first and later she had told Alex. Back then she already was with the marshals. For some reason it was easier to find time to meet her than it was with Mike.

"You do?" Mike whispered.

Carolyn nodded and saw a crooked smile crack his features. That was when Nicole pushed her shirt aside and cut her bra with a scissor. Carolyn stood like a rock, her face unmoving, as Nicole exposed her firm breasts, visible proof of her condition.

Carefully Nicole pulled the clothes from Carolyn's upper body.

Mike could not help but stare at her. _What's Nicole up to? What will she make her do to save my life?_ He liked what he saw. _She has a wonderful body… and such glorious hair._

"Do you want to kiss him?" Nicole purred, caressing the marshal's shoulder from behind. Then she pushed her dark curls aside to kiss the soft curve of her neck.

Still unmoving Carolyn just rose an eyebrow. Oh, yes! She wanted to. But the caress of the psychopath made her pleasant feelings vanish in an instant. _Not with you, bitch!_

But maybe exactly that was what Nicole wanted. Maybe she wanted to make her sleep with her… like she wanted Bobby. The tales she had heard about Nicole using her sexuality to get what she wanted obviously were not exaggerated.

Now Nicole reached around her waist to open the pants button and pushed the clothes down. She chuckled when she saw Mike's reaction.

"You haven't answered my question, Carolyn," Nicole scolded. "Do you want to kiss him?"

Carolyn refused to answer. With some kind of morbid fascination she noticed Mike's blush and his physical response.

"Hmmm…" Nicole purred. "I think he would like to be kissed by you." She chuckled. "Well, who wouldn't?"

Walking around her, she lightly cupped her chin and bowed forward. As soon as Nicole's lips touched her own, Carolyn felt like throwing up, and it was all she could do to choke it down.

_Iiick!_ Alex was taken aback. _Egads! Hope she won't want to do that to me, too!_ Then she remembered that she wanted Bobby and she felt both, relieved and disgusted. She did not feel so good anyway. Maybe whatever Nicole had given her while she had been unconscious finally began to work in her system.

Bobby had kind of expected Nicole's move. He knew about her obsessions and sex was one of them. And the Australian was right. Carolyn was a beautiful woman, so who would not want to kiss her?

His chains were clanking when Mike strained against them. Shifting his position he tried to sit up, but fell back on the mattress. The realization that he could not help his former partner hit hard. Well, she was a former police detective and US marshal. She was able to defend herself. Unless she wanted… _No! She doesn't want that! No way!_

"Hmmm… You don't know what you're missing, Mike," Nicole said to him. "I think you should give him a foretaste, Carolyn. C'mon."

Once more Mike had to think of a goddess when his former partner now walked towards him and squatted down.

"No," said Nicole. "A real foretaste. Straddle and kiss him."

_Oh, my!_ Carolyn shuddered. Not because she did not want to do it in general, but in this situation she did _not_ want to.

"Go on," Nicole ordered. "Kiss him! I'm not that patient."

So Carolyn took a deep breath and knelt down over his stomach. Mike gasped and his eyes widened as he felt her firm calves against his sides. When she bent down over him he could not help but admire her strong body with its perfect curves. Then her lips claimed his own and lightning shot through his body. He felt her shiver and knew that the same happened to her.

The other two detectives gasped. They could see that the kiss became more passionate and then Carolyn sat back up. Her dark hair, framing the heated face, flooded down on her shoulders.

"Wow, that was great," Nicole praised. "Come over here."

Only reluctantly Carolyn obeyed. She expected the psychopath to order her to do worse things than to kiss the man whom she was in love with.

"I'd like Naomi to have some fun, too," Nicole purred. "You two can retreat into the other room. It's more comfortable there."

_My God, no!_ Carolyn swallowed. _I can't! That's impossible._

"That's the first favor you'll do me, Carolyn. You'll get to know what the second is afterwards."

Carolyn looked down at Mike and choked again. She could not even imagine to sleep with the other woman.

"Think of Mike," Nicole said right then. "You would never forgive yourself if something happened to him, would you?"

Carolyn could not take her eyes off Mike. His emerald green eyes held her gaze. Barely visible he nodded and mouthed, "I know you can."

_Just do it and get it over with!_ she thought. With her hand she brushed over his stubbled cheek and stood up. Then she followed Naomi into the other room.

tbc…


	20. Gentlemen next

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. :) I forgot to mention something. When I was stuck with developing the plot because I did not know what Nicole intended to reach with the abduction, a talk with _Obsessedwithstabler_ inspired me when she told me about her story and that BA's son there would be named Nicholas. Well, let's find out what this remark triggered…

**20**

**Gentlemen next**

"Fantastic," Naomi praised when she rejoined the party in the storage.

"Hmmm, honey. I'm happy if you're happy," Nicole purred, kissing her girlfriend. "Will you keep an eye on our guests while I go to check on her?"

"Of course I will."

Naomi also had a gun and she presented it when she sat down to guard the detectives.

Alex sighed. She sat down on her cot because she felt dizzy again. She also felt cold. Somehow she hoped that Bobby would not notice that she felt sick. She did not want to put more pressure on him, make him worry. But she knew that sooner or later the poison in her blood would win over and then he would really have reason to worry.

Actually Bobby already worried. He worried since the second Nicole had injected Mike. He also worried for Mike. Since he had become a member of Major Case he had first grown accustomed to him and finally a friendship blossomed between them. They were good friends now.

Carolyn was lying in bed, trying to suppress her tears. It could have been worse. Her profiler skills had saved her from going through with everything. She had talked Naomi, who did not want anyone but her lover Nicole, into lying for her and after what she had heard, Nicole's girlfriend had done it well.

Carolyn bit her inner cheek to rise up tears which was not too difficult. Still she felt used and she told herself over and over again that she played that charade to save Mike. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nicole approach and swallowed hard. That was the last thing she wanted: to give Nicole that satisfaction. Yet, she had to believe her.

"Thank you, Carolyn," Nicole cheered. Obviously Naomi had been quite convincing. "I appreciate your sacrifice. Mike can be proud of you."

"What else do you want?" Carolyn spat.

"Hey! Why so aggressive?" Nicole frowned.

"Take a guess," Carolyn replied dryly.

"Okay... the second task is easier. I guess you'll like it."

_I doubt that,_ Carolyn thought. _I definitely did NOT enjoy this task!_

"You know," she said. "I guess that Bobby will have problems relaxing when he's with me, so I thought it would be good if you could help us."

That request thoroughly floored Carolyn. She felt blood shoot into her face and cursed herself for blushing. Bobby Goren was an attractive man and if she were not interested otherwise she possibly would not reject his advances. But what Nicole was demanding now was monstrous. She could not, not, do that to Bobby.

"I'm so glad you agree," Nicole said. "I'll go and get Bobby."

With that she turned on her heels and strode out again. On the bed lay a quite puzzled Carolyn whose thoughts were chasing each other. She remembered how Alex had confided in her that she was interested in Bobby. They had talked a long time about it and each time they met she heard more about Alex's partner and that she thought that she could probably wait forever if she would not make the first step. Sometimes Carolyn had joked that she would take Bobby if Alex would not want to, only to confess a second later that she wished to get closer to Mike.

"Hey, Bobby," Nicole purred. "It's time." She released him from the chains and eyed him curiously when he did not move. "C'mon, don't be shy..." She looked over to the cage where Alex was crouching on the cot. Sweat was forming on her forehead but she shivered. "You don't want her to suffer, do you?"

"Of course not," he rasped. "Let me talk to her first, okay?"

"Fine with me." She gestured him to approach the cage.

"Open the door, please."

Nicole looked him over from head to toe. Damn! He was one handsome guy. It was not the first time she saw him without clothes, but the sight never ceased to amaze her.

Just when he thought that she would turn and just order him to follow her to bed, she went past him and unlocked the cage's door.

Bobby offered her a small smile and went in to sit down next to Alex on the bed.

His partner shivered even more when he put one arm around her shoulders. If he would have done that on any other day Alex would have been the happiest woman on earth, but right now she just felt incredibly embarrassed and humiliated. They seldom had been so close to each other, at least not physically, and he was intimidating in his nudity. She knew why Nicole did what she did and it worked with her.

Bobby sensed her distress but did not let go. On the contrary, he tightened his embrace and pulled her to his broad chest. He could feel that her skin was cold.

"What have you given her and Mike?" Bobby softly asked.

"It's working slowly," Nicole replied. "We have all the time in the world."

"They are suffering, Nicole."

"You can help them."

_Fine help,_ he thought. Protectively he hugged Alex stronger. _I can't believe that she actually asked me to have intercourse with her. She wants a baby. My baby!_

That made him sick.

"Come on, Bobby. Let's go," she said. "We go to bed and have some fun and before you know it, you're all free."

"Alex?" he whispered close to her ear.

"Bobby?" she asked back, her voice shaking.

"Forgive me."

Now she looked up at him and almost their lips met when she raised her head, still leaning against him, close in his embrace.

"Forgive you?" she asked, startled. "You don't want to do what she said, do you? You can't."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you have!" she contradicted.

"Let you die?" His dark brown chocolate eyes were glowing with passion. "Let Mike die? That's no choice. I'll do what she asks."

"She didn't _ask_ you, Bobby."

"Well, whatever."

And he let go of her, got up to his feet and walked out of the cage. He did not look back. He also did not look to the side when he passed Mike. He did not look at Naomi who loosely held her gun. He just strode into the other room and turned to the bed... where Carolyn still was lying.

Now he felt heat in his face. Behind him he heard Nicole enter and close the door.

"What...?" he gasped barely audible.

"Carolyn has agreed to help you relax, Bobby," Nicole explained.

"That won't be necessary, Nicole." Bobby stared at the wall behind the bed. He had accepted to have to sleep with her, but what she was asking now was impossible. He could not force himself on Carolyn.

"Let her leave, Nicole," he softly said. His eyes radiated compassion when he now looked at her. "You'll get what you want. You can let her go."

"Actually I'd love to see you interact."

"Well, if _you_ want to interact with _me_ you shouldn't insist on that."

Nicole smirked. "Dear Bobby. Always the perfect gentlemen, huh?"

Bobby just shrugged. He could bear her teasing. What he could not bear was that she was playing with his friends, too.

Nicole was thinking. For her Bobby's cooperation was most important and if he was offering that... She opened the door and called for Naomi. "Guide her back to her room, baby."

A bit awkwardly Carolyn got up from the bed. She felt uncomfortable in Bobby's presence. So she hurried to follow the second blonde out to her cell.

Bobby now was alone with his arch enemy.

"What now, Nicole?"

"Now, Bobby?" She chuckled. Stepping behind him she laid her hands on his shoulders, caressing him. His muscles were firm yet his skin soft under her fingertips. "Now we'll _interact_ with each other." She smiled to herself, marveling at the perfect body in front of her.

"Can you tell me again why you can't just go to a sperm bank?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby!" Now she sounded annoyed. "You're ruining the mood."

Nicole walked around him and sat down on he bed's edge. Then she slowly started to undress. Bobby could not deny that it was erotic, but he tried his best not to react.

"Tell me… or there won't be any _mood_," he said.

"Because I want the best for my child," Nicole whispered. "I can't get that at an institute."

"You can't?" He eyed her closely.

"Well, or are you a donor?" she asked innocently, letting her last clothes drop.

Bobby swallowed. No, he was not a donor. He never had thought about donating his sperm, neither at an institute nor directly with any woman.

_How the hell can I get out of this mess?_ He closed his eyes. Nicole did her best to turn him upside down. But actually she was as seductive for him as a root canal treatment.

"When did you have your last HIV test?" he wanted to know.

tbc…


	21. The love of a devil

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thank you! LOL Your reviews are cool. :D

**21**

**The love of a devil**

Nicole stared up at him agape.

"What did you say?" she panted.

"I asked when you had your last AIDS test."

The way he said that was simple and innocent. She could not even be angry with him. Pulling herself together again she smirked.

"And when I had my last rabies shot will be your next question, huh? You won't get off that easy," she said. "Now plant that sweet ass of yours in that bed, and we can start planning our family."

With that she managed to floor him. His mouth open he stared at her incredulously. So it was not difficult for her to push him onto the bed. He offered no resistance. Before he could do as much as protest, she sat on one of his thighs, throwing her right arm around his neck. With her free hand she started to tease his chest.

"Nicole..."

"No, Bobby. You agreed with the deal. Now you have to keep your part of it."

He choked. Yes, he had said that he would go through with her plan, even without Carolyn's _assistance_, but actually his reaction would have been the same if she would have been out of marble... she triggered absolutely nothing.

"I'm sure you'll relax better if you're lying down," Nicole purred. Her hand trailed down his chest and over his stomach. Gently she pushed him backwards until he lay on his back.

_Oh, shit!_ he thought. _What now?_ Even as he tried to let go of the tension, he could not. His aversion against Nicole was too intense. He could not make his body react to her.

At least that was what he thought right at that moment. But a few seconds later he felt a few muscles twitch when her tickling, exploring fingers found one of his secret places. The pull their touch started came totally unexpected for him. He gasped.

Her smirk hovered over him. Once more she tickled his side and made him gasp again. That made her chuckle.

"Surprised that you're only human? Your mind's not the master over this marvelous body."

When she bent down to kiss him on the mouth he turned his head away, so that she smacked it on his cheek instead. Anger welled up in her. Sitting up abruptly she slapped him across the face.

"That's for defying me," she spat when he looked up at her incredulously.

Grasping his chin she held him in position when she bowed forward to kiss him again. Bobby choked. Her lips on his own were soft, but at the same time hard and demanding. He felt her push her tongue against his mouth, seeking entrance, but he refused.

"Bobby!" she nagged. With one swift move she lifted herself onto the bed, straddling him.

Bobby could have thrown up, but he choked it down. Not because Nicole's weight pressed on his stomach, but because of her sheer presence.

"C'mon," she whispered seductively. Then she tried once more to push her tongue into his mouth. This time Bobby obeyed.

The feeling of her moving tongue made him sick. Tense he lay beneath her slim form and let it happen. _To save a life... three lives... God! Let it be over soon!_

And so far she was just kissing him! When she let go of him she sat up. Her full breasts were directly in his line of sight.

"Bobby," she scolded. "You gotta participate, too."

_NO!_ he cried out inwardly. _NO! I don't!_

Her hands brushed over his body. Sooner or later it would just react to her touches, but right now his mind was still fighting. Pretending that she was someone else? No, he could not do that. He tried, but only seconds later he felt as if he was betraying the woman he just thought of.

_Just think of nothing,_ he ordered himself. _Ignore that it's her. Imagine someone totally else._

Well, that did not work, either. Nicole also sensed that her teasing just did as much but could not make him relax enough to fulfill her need.

She sat up, pouting.

"Bobby... you're expected to do more than that."

"Well, you just said that my mind's not master over my body..." he murmured.

Nicole frowned. Once more she bowed over him. Her hand slid down beside the bed to pick something up. Then she brought her hand up to let her fingers run through his hair.

_Hmmm, I didn't want to use that, but if you can't... you can't._ With that she jammed the needle in his neck.

Bobby did not really notice that she injected him. He was too distracted by her caresses.

"You won't defy me again, will you?" she purred as she snuggled up to him.

"Nicole?" he gasped, trying to sit up. "Why…"

"Sh…" With her left hand on his chest she pressed him back down on the bed.

Bobby did not know what it was, but he sure as hell felt the effect of the drug not much later. He did not feel dizzy, but when Nicole started to caress him again, his body reacted much more willingly to her advances.

Before he even knew what happened his world was lost in a swirling fog of colors.

xxx

"Okay, time to go," Ross said to Deakins, determined.

"Is the chopper ready?"

Ross nodded and led the way out, Deakins and Falacci in his wake.

In the snow chaos it took them unusually long to reach the heliport. From there the chopper took them across the bay to Coney Island where they hopped out on the beach. Searchlights flickered over the park along the shoreline and finally it found a car. Directed by the pilot the two captains found it quickly.

His heart pounding in his chest, Deakins reached for the doorhandle. The car was deserted.

_Dammit!_ he thought. _If they'll survive their latest adventure with Ms. Wallace I'll kill them._

Through the passenger's door Ross dove into the car to see if the detectives had left anything behind.

"See something interesting?" Deakins asked, putting his head in through the open door. "What's that?"

From below the seat he pulled out a small metal box. When he opened it he found the _Astroland_ popcorn bag.

"So it really is the amusement park," Deakins said. "Let's go!"

"Jim, I know you're worried for your former detectives, but I'm captain now," Ross stopped him short.

Over his shoulder Deakins looked back at the captain. "So what?"

Ross got out his cell phone, called dispatch and asked for a SWAT team as support. Then he turned to Deakins again.

"Let's go!"

tbc…


	22. Found

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :((

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! LOL Oh my! Is this chapter 22 already? It is! LOL Have fun!

**22**

**Found**

When Bobby woke up he felt hungover. His thoughts were foggy and he could not really recall what led to his condition. Turning his head he took in his surroundings which were rather unfamiliar.

_Where the hell am I? What happened?_

Sighing he propped himself up on his elbows to have a second look. It was a windowless room with just a table, a bag and suitcase, and the bed he was lying on. What bothered him was that he could not remember what brought him here.

_And why am I naked?_

Movement at the door caught his attention. The first thing he spotted were her dark eyes, the beautiful features framed by glorious golden hair.

_Nicole Wallace! What is she doing here? Or better… what am _I_ doing here? Did she kidnap me?_

She smiled down at him and for the first time since he knew her and could remember, this smile reached her eyes. He had no idea what caused her smile, but it obviously was something that made her happy.

"Nicole?" he rasped. The sound was unexpected and scary.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"What have you done?" Bobby felt not really sick, but not well either.

"Must be the aftereffects of our party," she mused.

"Party?" Now he sounded puzzled.

"Yep. Was a great party."

Her broad smile made him nervous. What had happened? What?

"Alex…" Suddenly a part of his memory was back and he became angry. "You poisoned her! Damn you! How could you do that?"

"I'm glad you're finally calling her Alex," she chuckled. In her hands she held a length of rope which he eyed skeptically. "Think of your friends over there," Nicole reminded him. "I'll tie you up, trusting you to need long enough to free yourself for Naomi and me to get away."

_Naomi? Right, she has a girlfriend._ Bobby still had trouble remembering, but even if he could not recall if she did, he was sure that she drugged him.

"C'mon, Bobby. Put your hands between the bars."

At once he regretted that he shook his head. Now he felt the remains of the drug she had given him and he fell back down on the pillow.

Nicole gently took his left wrist and brought it up over his head between the bars of the headboard. Then she wound the rope around it. Reluctantly he held up his right hand, too, and she tied it to the left one.

"Okay, Bobby," she said, still smiling. Actually it appeared to be a loving smile. "Here's your reward for being cooperative."

With that she put two syringes on the tabletop. Favoring him with a last smile she picked up her bag and suitcase and left the room.

For a few minutes Bobby lay stunned. He knew he would not be able to free himself fast enough to stop her, so he waited until he was not so dizzy anymore. Twisting and turning he then worked his wrists out of the bondage. He got up, took the syringes and the key for the cages which also lay on the table, and went over into the storage where he first went to Alex.

His partner lay on the cot, shivering, beads of sweat on her forehead. As carefully as possible Bobby gave her the antidote. Whispering reassurances he stroked her hair, taking a minute before he turned to Carolyn and Mike. Tossing the keys at Carolyn he went over to Mike to inject him, too.

As the clothes of the men were destroyed all four of them cuddled up under the covers to get warm again. Then Carolyn got dressed to check on the weather. She also searched what Nicole had left behind. Maybe she had forgotten one of their cell phones? But they did not have that kind of luck.

"As soon as it's dawn I'll go to get help," Carolyn said and crawled back under the covers.

"I'm so sorry," Mike whispered into her ear, but before he could say more she stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"Don't, Mike. We're not going to discuss that with each other."

"But…"

"No!" She shook her head. "If I want to talk I'll do that, but not now, here and with you. Okay?"

Mike swallowed. He could only nod in agreement. Glancing over at Alex and Bobby he saw that they were putting their heads together, whispering.

_Lucky guys,_ Mike thought. _You can talk it out. Well, Bobby, go ahead. Do it right this time._

Mike did not think that he would be that lucky. Carolyn was reluctant to get in closer contact. Certainly her encounter with Nicole's girlfriend was disturbing for her, at the very least.

Not wanting to accidentally force his closeness on her Mike turned and retreated as far as he could without losing the warmth of the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

xxx

Deakins, Ross and Falacci had their protective vests on when they walked the streets of _Astroland_. The snow was almost knee deep and piled up in drifts on the sides of the rides and connected buildings. All three of them had their guns drawn and were securing the path ahead and to the sides as they walked forward.

"The next building to the right," Falacci said who was in radio contact with the aviation unit. The chopper had infrared on board and directed them to Wallace's hideaway.

Deakins was the first stepping around the corner and approaching the side door. His borrowed weapon aiming at the ground he tried the door handle.

"Open," he said. "C'mon."

"Wait." Ross tapped on his shoulder. "We should not just go in."

"Infrared shows four people inside," Falacci let them know. "So Wallace is probably not here."

"We can't know that."

They were relieved of the decision to go in or not by the door opening.

Carolyn found herself staring into the muzzles of three guns and she swallowed a gasp.

"Captain Deakins," she said. "I'm glad to see you." Stepping aside she granted them access. "We heard the chopper and I decided to check if someone has found us."

Both men and the detective followed Carolyn into the storage where they found Alex, Bobby and Mike, sitting on the mattress on the floor, leaning against the wall and the covers pulled up over them.

"Captain."

Bobby's voice wavered. His memory of the night still was not restored and what Alex had indicated left him breathless. If Nicole really had done that… That was… monstrous!

"Where's she?" Ross wanted to know.

"Gone," Alex replied. "There was nothing we could do to stop her. We were locked up," she added with a nod at the cages.

"Are you okay?" Deakins asked, squatting down next to them. "Alex?"

She nodded and squeezed his offered hand.

"Bobby?"

"I'm fine, sir," he mumbled. "At least I think I am."

Deakins' puzzled look was enough to make Alex say, "She drugged him. That's why he doesn't remember everything that happened."

"I see," Deakins said. "And you? Carolyn? Mike?"

"We're okay, too."

And to make sure of that they were sent to the hospital. The doctors did not find any injury or aftereffects of drugs or poisons, so the detectives and marshal were allowed to go soon.

tbc…


	23. The season for romance

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: Thank you so much for your inventive reviews! I'm afraid that the doctors did not test for Komodo dragon spit, neither can I bottle up the Nicole-essence as diet aid. Grrrrr… LOL Time to have some fun… :D

**23**

**The season for romance**

Mike was preparing a simple meal for his Christmas dinner. His small kitchen was cramped but tidy. Out of the block on the counter he took a knife and stabbed the packing of his menu before he put it into the microwave.

He pressed the start button, grabbed a beer bottle and walked over into the living room, where he dropped down on the sofa.

_What she has done for me… was…,_ he could not finish that thought. _But I can't, I just can't._

From the kitchen he heard the humming of the microwave. From outside the usual New York noises reached his ear, muffled by a fresh layer of snow. It was still snowing and that reminded him of their encounter with Nicole Wallace.

Since this incident he had not seen Carolyn again, only that one time at the hospital. Then their paths separated once more and they had not even met for a coffee.

_She smiles at him, he says, "Hello"_

_They stand beneath the mistletoe_

_Embarrassed by the awkward circumstance _

He also had a mistletoe hanging over the door, but just for decoration. There certainly would not be a woman coming to his place and unless he went out to hit on the first woman he spotted in his favorite bar, there would not be anyone he could kiss underneath the small bundle of twigs.

_He asks her if she'd like a drink_

_She says, "I better not I think_

_Oh, what the heck, maybe just one glass"_

_They talk about, oh, this and that_

_He says, "I like the way you laugh_

_And I'm so really glad you're here"_

_Then suddenly it's much too warm_

_She feels his hand against her arm_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

Mike chuckled. Where did the writer of this song get his ideas from? Even if Carolyn would drop in here nothing like this would happen. Maybe she would accept a drink, but that would be all that would happen. Mike knew the song and that it would only turn out to be even more romantic, and he could not stand that right now. So he turned the radio off.

The microwave rang and he jumped to his feet to go and get his meal.

But he was stopped by the doorbell.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a friendly smile and a warm, "Hello." And they stood beneath the mistletoe like the people in the song did and he actually felt embarrassed by the awkward circumstance.

"Um… you'd like to come in?" he asked. "Maybe have a drink?"

"I better not, I think," she said. "But coffee would be great."

So he let her in and only when she put the bag she held down on the dining table he noticed that she brought takeout.

"Oh, what the heck, maybe just one glass," she said right then.

"Um… bottle," he mumbled. "I only have beer."

"Fine with me," Carolyn smiled.

As they sat in the living room, eating what she had brought with her and the radio playing Christmas songs again, they talked about this and that and suddenly he found himself say,

"I like the way you laugh and I'm so really glad you're here."

The smile that lit up her face warmed his heart and he knew he had said the right thing. Suddenly he felt much too warm and he laid his hand on her arm.

_What did the song say again?_ Mike thought. _The season loves the reason for romance. It'll get you if you give it half a chance._

He looked up at her and got lost in her deep dark eyes. For the first time he really felt how much he loved her and his heart started to beat frantically.

When he shook off his rigor he suddenly noticed that the same song was playing again. It already reached its middle and chills ran down Mike's spine as he realized how well it seemed to fit all of a sudden:

_The night goes on, the music plays_

_A moonlight Christmas serenade_

_A lovers' song that's meant for only two_

_And they don't even know it yet _

_But this is one they'll not forget_

_The holiday where all their dreams came true_

_Across the floor he spins her around_

_Oh, could it be they've finally found_

_A love worth waiting for_

_Then in the tender yuletide bliss_

_They share an unexpected kiss_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

_Then suddenly the night is gone_

_It's late into an early morn_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

Mike woke up to the regular and soft breathing of an angel, lying on his side under the covers and being still fast asleep. He let his hand run through her glorious dark curls and she stirred.

"Good morning, sunshine," he whispered and breathed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Mike."

Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her tighter, never going to let her go again now that he finally found her.

"I love you, Carolyn," he whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"And I love you, too, Mike."

tbc…


	24. Winter Wonderland

**A****ustralian Christmas Greetings**

Law & Order: Criminal Intent 

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: No, still don't own them. Who said so? They're not mine. :(( The same applies to the song.

A/N: There we are, the final chapter. That means that today's Christmas! LOL Thanks for reading and all the lovely reviews.

**24**

**Winter Wonderland**

In front of the snow covered grave of his mother stood Bobby on Christmas day and thought about what to tell her. So much had happened since his encounter with Nicole Wallace that he did not really know where to start. Actually it was the most important part he did not know how to talk about.

"Mom, I miss you. I wish we could spend this day together. Then you could… I could… I mean…"

He stumbled over his words.

"I guess he wants to introduce me," Alex gently said, stepping closer at his side and taking his gloved hand. "Hello, Mrs. Goren…" Questioningly she looked up at him and he nodded. "Frances. I'm Alexandra Eames, Bobby's partner… and his fiancé. I… I want to promise you something." Now she had to swallow. "I promise you to take care of your son. I really do love him and he's something special."

She reached out for Bobby's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. A few minutes passed in silence and a soft breeze made Alex shiver. She never believed in supernatural powers, but still she received an odd feeling of acknowledgement when the light wind brushed over her face, and she strengthened her grip on Bobby's hand.

Questioningly he looked down at her and a warm smile cracked her face. She did not remember when her feelings for her partner started to change from friendship to more, but she knew that it was the night on December the seventh when he admitted that he had deep feelings for her, too. In the aftermath of her abduction by Nicole Wallace they found the courage to confess their love. And here they were, telling his mother.

"I just thought about dinner tonight," she said. "My mom's making the best turkey."

He grinned one of his boyish grins. "Really?"

"Yes, and she'll love to share it with her future son-in-law."

_Son-in-law!_ Somehow this still sounded strange to his ears. Well, he had to get used to it, because he would never let her go again.

"And I'll praise it as it is my duty as a good son-in-law." There it was. He had said it himself.

"You won't have reason for flattering her," Alex chuckled. "She _does_ make the best turkey."

"If you say so," he shrugged and received a playful punch to his upper arm. "Ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby," she scolded, still chuckling. "Do you want to stay or shall we go back to the car?"

"Um… can we just have a moment for ourselves?" he asked.

"Sure."

Alex let go of his hand and turned to walk back to their SUV. There she waited, furtively watching him as he stood over his mother's grave, and wondered what he might tell her. Maybe he just stayed with her in silence, as he had done so often as he had told Alex. She sighed. She really wished she would have known Frances Goren.

Finally Bobby decided not to let her wait and freeze any longer and strolled over to their car. Alex sank into the driver's seat and they drove off towards Alex parents' house.

xxx

"You know, Alex… Your aunts are sweeter than confectioners' sugar," Bobby chuckled when they were walking through Central Park the next day.

"They can be," she mumbled. She knew too well how mean they could be, especially where Bobby was concerned.

"And they don't like me," he stated plainly.

"Ignore them, works for me… well, most times."

"It's just that…"

"Stop!" she cut him off. Stopping in mid-stride she turned to him, holding up her hands to stop him, too. And he froze right in his step. "Whatever you wanted to say, don't," she said. "My aunts are spinsters and I don't intend to end up like that, so you'll just ignore them, because if you don't we'll have to order them to stay away from the house."

"But, Alex…"

"No, Bobby! I won't argue about that with you! It took me six years and two kidnappings to finally get together with you. Now my aunts are the least problem."

From below him she tried to stare him down. Bobby was surprised by himself when he winced. He did not want to draw her anger on himself. He knew by experience that it was not wise to raise her anger.

"I just want you to know that nothing they will say can change my feelings for you," Alex told him. "You believe me, do you?"

"Yes, I do," he mumbled.

"Good," she declared and swiveled on her heels to follow the path along The Lake. It meandered through the Ramble, one of the areas of Central Park which appeared to be natural, even though everything here was man-made. It was an area where the noises of the city barely reached the wanderer's ears and where seldom a building could be spotted.

"You know… I still can't get Linda Fairfield out of my head," Alex mused. "How twisted is her mind? She killed her boyfriend because he slept with Nicole and laid the blame on her rival."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. She knew what she was doing," Bobby tried to stop her brooding. "And do you know? I love you."

Alex turned around at him and smiled. "I love you, too."

With one quick move of his left arm he spun her around and took her into a strong embrace. Then he bowed down to kiss her.

It was a passionate kiss.

When they parted Bobby suddenly burst out laughing, then he grabbed her at her hips and threw her into the deep snow beside the path. Then he let himself fall into the same drift, pulling her in his arms again, rolling to the side and turning over. Now she lay on his other side. She craned her neck and kissed his stubbled cheek.

"Let's get up," she giggled. "It's too cold lying in the snow. We're not on the beach!"

That made him chuckle, too, but still he scrambled to his feet, pulling her up, too. Patting the snow off her coat, he marveled in touching her. _Soon,_ he thought. _We'll have the whole night._

As they continued walking down the path he suddenly started to sing,

_Sleigh bells ring_

_A__re you listening_

_I__n the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_W__e're happy tonight_

_W__alking in a winter wonderland_

That earned him a big smirk from Alex, who took over the second verse,

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_H__ere to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_A__s we go along_

_W__alking in a winter wonderland_

Alex did not know what she did to deserve that luck. Finally he had realized what she knew for some time now. She had been scared to make the first step, because she did not know how he might feel, but after the encounter with Nicole Wallace they were talking a lot and he confessed his love to her.

Now walking hand in hand they went on singing the chorus in turns,

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

This was his line and she followed with,

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

And when he sang the next, he took both her hands and captivated her eyes with just one look of his dark chocolate orbs.

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_W__e'll say: No man_

She replied enthusiastically with a mischievous grin,

_But you can do the job_

_W__hen you're in town_

His voice soft and his dark eyes overflowing with love, he sang the next verse alone.

_Later on_

_W__e'll conspire_

_A__s we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_W__alking in a winter wonderland_

Yeah, that was what they had done, sitting in front of her fireplace. They had spent a lot of time at her house lately. That may have had something to do with him proposing to her. Without a second thought she had agreed, conjuring the loveliest smile on his face. Then he moved in with her.

Smiling warmly at him she fell in with the second chorus,

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_A__nd pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_

_U__ntil the other kiddies knock him down_

Then they finished the song together,

_When it snows_

_A__in't it thrilling_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play_

_T__he Eskimo way_

_W__alking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_W__alking in a winter wonderland_

Once the last words drifted away into the park they walked on, their hands interlaced into each other.

"Bobby?" she said after a while.

"Yes, Alex?"

"I have one more Christmas present for you."

"One more?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "You don't have to give me so many things. You're the greatest gift of all."

She let him hug her, but her expression remained mysterious.

"I have to give it to you now… or I'll burst!"

"Okay, Alex," he caved in. "What is it?"

Bending forward she stretched to reach his ear and he bowed a bit in order to meet her. Excitedly she whispered in his ear and his eyes grew wide.

"Alex!" he gasped. "Is that true?"

"Well, a doctor will have to confirm the test, but I did it twice. I think it's definite."

"Oh, my God!" Bobby pulled her close to his chest, almost crushing her. Then he let go and almost pushed her back. "What am I doing? I'll have to treat you with care! Better I start now!"

Alex laughed out loud.

"Whatever you want, Bobby."

With a big smirk cracking his features, he took her hand and they wandered through their personal winter wonderland.

xxx

Not thrown away but put into the bottom drawer lay the card Bobby had received the previous morning. The card confirming his fears. The card that gave him new nightmares in addition to the flashback-like dreams he could not remember when he was startled awake.

He refused to think about it, at least for the holidays, because he did not want to burden Alex with the disturbing news it delivered.

_Dear Bobby._

_I wish you and your fiancé Alex a very merry Christmas._

_And I'm glad to be able to tell you more good news… I'm going to be a mother. Naomi is really happy that we will have a family together. So, you can congratulate us._

_Thank you, Bobby._

_Always_

_Nicole_

The End?

A/N: Do you like the question mark? LOL

This was my Christmas present to you. Maybe I'll get some, too, from you reviewing. ;) LOL

Have a merry Christmas and if I may borrow Tiny Tim's words:

"_God bless us, everyo__ne."_


End file.
